


A Life with You

by theoutcast007



Category: Levi Schmitt/ Nico Kim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoutcast007/pseuds/theoutcast007
Summary: Levi and Nico meet on a TV show and life starts there.





	1. Intro

Levi Schmitt was nervous. Today was his first day on his new TV show that he was cast in. The show, Grey Sloane has been airing for several seasons which is one of the main reasons why he was nervous. Also, this was his first Prime Time show that he was cast in. When Levi found out that he got the role, he was very surprised. Only because he was super late to his audition. He over slept and then didn’t realize that traffic in LA was horrible at 9am in the morning, since he lived in Seattle for all of his life.

When Levi got to the Studio, he was welcomed by the head writer, Meredith Grey. He was once again star struck even though he met her during his audition. “Levi! How are you?” Meredith smiled. “ Meredith, hi-hello uh its so nice to see you again”, Levi tried to say, embarrassed that he couldn’t speak like a normal human being. “ Right, so let’s get your pass for the parking lot and your keys to your trailer,” Meredith said. Levi followed her to the reception area and got his photo taken and received his keys. “ So your trailer is right outside, make a left and then a right. Your Character name is on it. You remember your characters name right?” She look sternly at Levi. “ What? Yeah of course!” Levi blushed. “ Im only kidding ! Alrighty, go get settled in and we will met at 11am for the table read. See you then!” Meredith turn around and walked away. “ Left then right. Okay. I got this I got this”, Levi said to himself. He walked out of the building, turned left and then right. He saw his character’s name on the door. “ Jake Borelli”. Levi smiled. He was his way to becoming what he always to be.


	2. You Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico meet!

Levi headed to his trailer after giving himself a few moments to collect himself at the main entrance. Left the right, he thought to himself. He turned left and then right and saw him name on the first trailer in the row of trailers in the trailer lot. His walked over to the stairs, and fumbled with his keys. All of a sudden he dropped his keys which fell under his trailer. “ Nice going, Levi” he said to himself while going to fetch them. Little did Levi know someone was behind him. “ You must be new “ said a man with a very attractive voice. Levi jumped out of skin and hit his head.“ Ow! Shit ! “ Levi yelled. He turned around and instantly became red. Stood before him was a very attractive male wearing scrubs. He had thick black short hair and a face of a god. “ Oh shit so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! “ the man said with a very worried look, “I saw you and thought that I should come over and introduce myself, since we are going to be scene partners for most of the show. I’m Nico, Nico Kim, I’m playing Alex Landi. ” “ Uh- uh I’m Levi Schmitt. And you probably know my character, Jake Borelli, the new Fellow.” Levi said,still trying to calm his face down. “Oh yeah, we have lots of scenes together I hear. Should be fun” Nico replied. The two men just stare at each other for longer than they should. It was nice but also a bit awkward. Nico was the first one to break the silence. “ Well, uh, I should probably let you get settled in before we have our first table read together.”“ Levi snapped out of his daze. “Right, for sure. Gotta go get settled. Of course. See you soon probably. Or not. I don't know, I don't know your schedule cause I am not creepy or anything.Okay bye.” He hurried up to his trailer and put his key in the door. He opened the trailer and walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes and just took in what just happened. He smiled and giggled.“ Welp. That went well. I’m screwed.” Not knowing that Nico was still standing outside Levi’s trailer, Nico said the exact same thing. Nico walked away with a full smile and finally, he may have found someone that he likes after five years of being single. 

Nico went on his merry way to go grab some coffee from the cart outside of the writers’ building on the lot. While he was walking he couldn’t help but smile and giggle. “Either you got a raise or you got laid last night”, someone said to him. Nico wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize thatLink , Short for Atticus Lincoln, one of the actors from the show was right in front of him. “ Uh no to both actually, Link” said Nico. “ Oh, I know that look. That’s the “ I found a cute person” look that you have every time on when you meet someone”,Link said. “ What?! No. Well. No.” Nico replied. Link gave him a look. “ Nico Kim, you cant keep anything from me. Remember when you tried to hide the fact that you were planning a surprise party for me when I graduated from Theatre School? Or that you hide Chris your “ Best Friend” before you came out of the closet?You can’t keep secrets from me. Spill. What’s going on?” Nico sighed. “ Okay, I just met him. He’s the new actor that’s playing Jake on the show? Levi? Levi Schmitt?” Link just stared at him. Nico eyes went wide“ What? Do I have something on my face?” Is he behind me? “ Link laughed. “ No no. Just happy that you may have finally found someone.” Nico frowned. “ I doubt that he is gay though. Probably not. Because that’s how my luck is these days”, he said. “ Hey, look at me. You never know. Remember when Amelia Shepherd came onto the show and I thought she didn’t like me for like, forever? Now look at us, 3 years later and now we are engaged!” Link said. Nico smiled. “ True, remind me why you asked me to be your best man?”“Because you’re my actual best friend.”Link smiled sheepishly. “ Eh, sometimes”, Nico replied. Link slapped Nico’s arm and the pair of best friends walked over to the writers’ building after they got their coffee.You never know, he thought to himself.


	3. Coincidences can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fluff

After getting settled in, Levi walked over to the writers’ building for his first table read. He stopped to get some coffee at the coffee cart- which was totally need- and headed into the building. When Levi got to the room he noticed that not everyone was there yet so he decided to just stand outside the door. He took out his phone, and started to read his messages from all his family and closest friends ( those who were allowed to know about him being on the show.)They were all wishing him good luck on his first day and it made him smile. It made him miss home, in Seattle but he knew that this is what he wanted and that his family knows that.

With his head being down looking at his phone, Levi didn’t notice Nico coming in. Nico said bye to Link before Link had to go on to set, and since Nico had his table read he decided to stay around the building. With the history of Levi hurting himself when Nico scared him, Nico decided to walk up to Levi before he started to talk to him. “ Hey, Levi”, Nico said with a nice smile. Levi looked up and instantly couldn’t speak. “ Uh uh. Nico, uh hi!” Levi said, cursing at himself because he couldn’t get control of his redness growing into his cheeks. Nico just smiled at him. “ You ready for your first table read?”, Nico asked. “ Yeah, I have done one before for a pilot but the show didn’t actually air”, Levi replied. “ Oh cool, what show was it?”Nico asked.“ Uh a show for an LGBT network, called “Dreaming of You” “ Levi said. Nico was shocked. He just stood there. Did Levi just come out to him? He had to say something. He didn’t want Levi to get scared. “ Oh I love that network ! LGBT TV right?” Nico asked. He wasn’t lying, some of Nico’s favourite tv shows were on that channel. Also perhaps it could give Levi a hint that he was also gay.

On the other hand, Levididn’t know what to do. He just kept staring at Nico. Was this a joke? Was Nico going to tell the press about his sexuality? Levi couldn’t have that. He wasn’t ready. At least for now. He had to say something, before it got even more awkward. “ Yeah uh I- I-“ “ Eh, Kim, New Guy lets go time for the table table read!” The two guys turn around and Levi saw the lady who interrupted him. It was the award winning director Miranda Bailey, who was also one of the head directors of the show.

The two boys looked at each other.They walked into the room silently and sat down. Lucky for both men, they were seated next to each other. Both of them gave each other glances and gave small smiles.Before the table read was about to start, Meredith Grey welcomes everybody. She introduced Levi to all of the cast members and they all applauded him. Nico smiledat Levi while he was clapping.

When all of the clapping was done, Meredith started to address the episode and was it was going to be about. She also talked about how Jake and Alex were going to explore a relationship later in the season. Both Levi and Nico went a little red, but no one saw. Thank goodness. The table read started, and Nico and Levi ran through their lines, along with the rest of the cast. After the read was over, Miranda went over the rest of what was needed to talk about . After Miranda went off topic twice, the whole meeting was finally over. Levi got up from his chair and stretched. The man was tired from the day. He need another coffee before he went back to his trailer. Nico followed suit and got up from his chair. He looked at Levi and smiled. “You look tired , dude. Late night last night?” Nico joked, adding a quick wink. Levi laughed. “ No actually just haven’t had a full day of work in a while. Just need more coffee I think”, he replied. “Oh, yeah for sure, I see that you already found my favourite spot on the lot”, Nico said, pointing out the coffee cup in Levi’s hand. “ Want to go grab some together?” He asked, hopefully not looking so eager. “Oh uh sure. I mean both of us have to go that way anyway so yeah uh sure”, Levi replied, still stuttering over his words. The two actors walked down and out of the building. They stopped at the coffee cart and waited in line. “ So, Levi where are you from?” Nico asked, trying to break the silence. “ Seattle, born and raised”, Levi replied, “ Yourself?” “ New York City actually”, Nico said. “ Oh nice, I’ve only been there once for a few broadway shows and of course Central Park”, Levi said. Nico smiled. He liked how Levi was keeping up with their conversation. “ Next in line please!” Said the barista. “ Uh I’ll have a latte please, and whatever he is having”, Nico told the barista. “ Oh Nico you don’t have to that. I can pay”, Levi started to say while getting out his wallet. “ Don’t worry about it. It’s on me. Take it as a “ Welcome to Grey+ Sloane” gift from me” Nico said, refusing the money, “Just get the next one.” Levi smiles and kindly took the offer. “ Okay, May I have a regular cappuccino please?” He asked the barista. “ Yup of course. Altogether that is 8.50 please”, said the barista. Nico hand him a 10 dollar bill. “ Keep the change,Tony. How’s your new dog by the way?” Nico asked.“ Ugh that mutt is crazy but I love him to death”, Tony replied. “ Yeah that always happens. Anyway we will see you soon! Thank you Tony! This is Levi by the way. He’s new”, Nico pointed at Levi. “ Hi, Tony. Nice to meet you”, Levi smiled. “ You too!” said Tony.

The pair of them walked back to their respective trailers after finishing their coffee as Nico was about to head to set, and Levi had an appointment with fitting and had to head home because he had an early call time and had to go over his lines. 

Before Nico left for the day, he realized that he should have gotten Levi's number. After he was done shooting scenes, he decided to leave a little cute surprise note on Levi's trailer door. He smiled and looked up. He wasn't a romantic but for some reason, Levi had an effect on him. He smiled like a fool and walked away. 


	4. Things in Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi chat and discover things.

The next day,Levi came into work at around 6am as he had a 8 o’clock call time. He got to the lot, walked to his trailer. All of sudden he didn’t recognize where he was. He was lost. Shit, Levi thought to himself. He walkedaround for another ten minutes. Finally he found the right section and started walking down the row of trailers. The first one on the right was Nico’s. Levi smiled. He notice the light wasn’t on, so he kept walking. If the light was on though, what would he have done? Go up and knock? No of course not cause Levi doesn’t have that type of bravery. Heck no.

Levi walked to his trailer and notice a white sticky note on the door. He took it off and read it. It was from Nico . “Thought you should have this. For emergencies or more coffee dates.” Nico signed it with his number a smiley face. Levi went red and smiled. He grabbed his keys and opened the trailer door. After putting his stuff down on the desk, he looked down at the note. What was he supposed to do? What if it was the wrong number? He decided to try anyway. He needed to be somewhat brave. He got his phone out and started typing the number in the contact line. Easy step first. Now the hard step. The actual message. _Should I say hi? Or be like hey it is Levi? Something flirty maybe? No make it simple_. He thought to himself. “ Hey, it’s Levi” he typed out. “Okay that was easy. Now press send, Levi” Levi said out loud. He was about to press send but there was a knock at his door. “Hey Mr. Schmitt? It’s time for hair and makeup”, someone called out. Leviput his phone in his pocket and opened the door. “ Oh hi, yeah thanks. Coming now”, Levi replied to the runner. “ Call me Levi by the way!”“ Okay, Levi, I’m Sarah. You’ll be seeing me a lot”, Sarah replied. They walked over to the hair and makeup trailer and headed inside. Levi immediately notices that Nico was sitting in the chair. Then he remembered that he didn’t send the text that he wrote out yet.Whoops. Levi swallowed hard and looked away from Nico before Nico could notice.Nico saw him in the mirror and smiled. “ Schmitt ! Hey!” Nico said. Levi smiled and went red, forgetting that there was a mirror that Nico look into. “ Oh hey Nico! How are you?” Levi said. “ Great! Uh, did you get my note? The one on your trailer?” Nico asked, a bit embarrassed. _Thank God it was him_ , Levi thought. “ Yeah I was actually about to send you a text, but I got called. Here, one second”, he said. Levi took out his phone and sent the message. Nico’s phone vibrated and Nico smiled. “ There you are. Perfect. I just thought you know since we have a lot of scenes we could run lines together”, Nico said. Levi immediately went red and his eyes widened. Nico read Levi’s reaction and immediate realized that that meant something completely different in the acting world, and not actually going over lines. “ Uh uh that’s not what I meant! I actually literally meant going over lines together!” Nico said. Levi’s face relaxed. “ Oh uh of course duh, we only just met, gotta take me out for dinner first!” Levi said jokingly trying to make the conversation less awkward. Nico smiled. _Maybe I will soon,_ Nico thought. “You are one funny guy, Levi”, Nico relied. Levi sat down in the chair next to Nico. The makeup artist got to work on his face. “ So this is what it’s like to be properly pampered”, Levi said. “I thought you said you’ve worked on a show before?” Nico replied. “ Yeah, but only for one season and the makeup artist wasn’t as good as...” Levi realized he didn’t know the makeup artist’s name. “ Mary”, the makeup artist replied. “ Mary. Not as good as Mary.” Levi smiled. “ Yeah Mary and Angela are great. Angela is the senior hair stylist here on set”, Nico said. “ Hi Angela, I’m Levi” he said looking at the other lady. “ Nice to meet you”, Angela smiled.

After the pair was done with hair and makeup, Nico and Levi walked out of the trailer and went back to their row of trailers. “Hey, I know we don’t have our first scene together but we have the same call time. Wanna hang out for a bit? I figured we should try and get to know each other . Plus, I have my own coffee machine”, Nico asked. “Well you got me at coffee machine”, Levi replied. Nico laughed. He opened the door of his trailer and invited Levi in. Levi was in shock. Nico’s trailer was decorated with art work and letters from fans, as well as lots of rainbow flags and a lot of paper from different scripts. “ Sorry, it’s kind of a mess. It’s been busy and with all of the fans supporting my character I get a lot of mail”, Nico replied when he looked at Levi’s reaction. He saw Levi state at the rainbow flag. “ Yeah the rainbow flag is kind of my thing. I guess if you want me to be honest, I am actually out and proud”, he said shyly. Levi looked at him. Just completely stared him down. In awe. Levi just was in absolute shock. _Him? Nico Kim? Really? Is this a dream?_ Levi thought to himself. Nico didn’t know what Levi was thinking and got scared “ I-I’m sorry if you think that’s weird, the press has kept it kind of only at the rumour level and I-I-“ “Well we have one thing in common I guess- I’m out too”, Levi blurted. “And proud, of course. The press doesn’t know yet either. Which means that’s two things we have in common.” Nico smiled and relaxed a bit. “Well now that’s covered, want some coffee?” He asked Levi. Levi smiled. “ Coffee would be amazing.”


	5. A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico have some deep chats

After shooting his first scenes, Levi had a few hours to relax until he was called back to set. He went to craft services to grab some lunch, and then returned to his trailer. He sat down and read over the next script that he got from Meredith. As he was reading it, he realized that him and Nico have their first scene together. All of a sudden, Levi got nervous. He knew he would be working with Nico a lot but he wasn’t fully ready. Nico made him nervous. In a good way though. He wondered how the audience was going to react. He did hope that everybody would like their storyline.

There was a knock on the door, which made Levi jump a little. “ Who is it?” He asked. “ Uh- it’s Nico. Did I catch you at the wrong time?” Levi jumped up out of his seat. “Shit! No! I mean no not at all! “ Levi replied. Levi opened his trailer door and Nico was right there. They were super close all of a sudden and just stood close together for a moment that both wanted to last forever. Nico didn’t want to break the moment but one of them had to unfortunately. “Uh can I come in?” he asked trying to cover up what just happened. Levi snapped out of the daze that he was in. “Yeah of course”, Levi said trying to get a hold of himself. He invited Nico into his trailer and followed in behind him. Nico sat down and smiled. “ So I read the script and saw that we had our first scene together. That’s exciting eh?” Nico said. “ Yeah, very excited”, Levi said shyly. “ Everything alright?” Nico said looking a tad concerned. Levi wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions, clearly.“ Nothing just a bit worried how the audience is going to react to me. I’m just nervous, I guess” said Levi. Nico got up from his chair and reached over to Levi’s shoulder. That touch immediately went up through Levi’s head to his spine. Nico felt the same spark. “Oh Levi don’t be to hard on yourself. You’ll be great”, Nico smiled. Levi smiled back at him.“ Thanks, Nico”, he replied. “ Now wanna run some lines? Sadly I don’t have a coffee machine yet. That’s a definite investment that will be purchased soon”, Levi said. “But actually run lines right”, Nico said with a wink. “ Oh stop it”. Both boys laughed.

After their scenes over,and Levi was done filming, Which Nico came to watch him to see how is acting style was, they decided to go grab some coffee. Which Levi distinctively said it was his treat and didn’t put up a fight over. After grabbing coffee, then went to a bench that looked over the city. They sat in silence for a bit and enjoyed the view. Nico looked at Levi. “Can I ask you something?” Nico said. Levi turned to look at Nico. “ Sure,” he replied. “You told me that you were out and proud. What your coming out like?” Levi widened his eyes. Nico realized that maybe was a bit to forward. “ Shit! Sorry I just want to know you more, sorry. You don’t have to answer that” Nico said. “You know what I’ll actually leave, I probably scared or offended you and I totally get-“ Levi stopped him. “ Nico wait hold on”, Levi touched his arm. That spark from before came back. “ Sorry, I just have never been asked that. I’m not scared or offended. Just surprised. In a good way.” Levi said. Nico sat back down. “ Okay. You don’t have to tell me, I barely know you”, Nico said, trying to relax. “ No no. It’s okay. On one condition. I’ll tell mine if you tell me yours?” Levi said. “ Sounds like a good trade off”, said Nico. Levi smiled, and then took a deep breath. “ When I was about 16, I had this girlfriend. Her name was Taryn. We both really liked each other for awhile. We went to prom together, did everything together. The summer before college started, we both got a job at a summer camp. There was this guy there who was named Theo. He was really cute, nice and over all an amazing guy. He was out, and everyone was okay with.I was supposed to have night watch with Taryn one night but she had to go on a camping trip with her campers so she asked me if I could switch with her and do night shift with Theo. I was so nervous because I started to have feelings for him, but I decided to do a solid for Taryn. That night when Theo and I had night watch we were hanging out in the staff tent, and we chatted about everything”, Levi smiled at the memory. Nico kept looking at him. “Anyway so it was getting late, so we decided to lay down on his bed. He started to get close to me, and before we knew it, we were cuddling. I didn’t mind it, I was cold. We just laid for a bit, but we’re interrupted by our co worker Chase, who was trying to surprise us with a snack. Both of us just shot up from our pillows made sure we weren’t to close to each other. Chase came into the tent and started to talk to us. He sat there and told us about his girl troubles while we ate the snack he brought us. When he finally left, Theo just looked at me. I just looked back at him. Then all of sudden we were kissing. I didn’t stop him, because I didn’t want him to. I felt bad for Taryn but kissing Theo was just. Was just something else”, Levi started tearing up a bit. Nico put his hand on his knee. “ Levi you don’t need to tell me the rest if you don’t want to”, he said. “ No no,I’ll go on. Anyway, after we kissed, I knew immediately that I was gay. After he kissed me, it felt like the world was lifted on my shoulders. I knew that this was me.” Nico smiled. He let Levi continue. “ When Taryn came back, i immediately told her everything. I was a mess. I felt bad that I kissed someone else, that I cheated on her. Thankfully, she had some of her own news. She told me that she kissed another girl on her camping trip. Both of us just started laughing and ever since then she’s been my best friend”, Levi said. Nico looked at him. “What happened between you and Theo?” Levi frowned. “ We went our separate ways after the first year of college. We tried to make our long distance relationship work, but in the end both of us started to get busy with school work. It was mutual, no one was hurt. He was my first boyfriend first everything. We are still friends, actually”, Levi said. Nico looked at him. “ And your parents? How did that all work out?” He asked. Levi sighed and smiled. “ My dad was a bit shocked, but my mom already had a feeling. She wanted me to figure out me, by me. My sister Jenna was okay with it. Mind you she was only 12 and I was 19 but she knew what being gay was. And now being 26, both my parents are asking about my dating life. I am really lucky”, Levi said drying his eyes. He looked at Nico. “So there’s that”, Levi replied and noticed that Nico hadn’t move his hand from his knee. “ Are you up for telling yours? If not it’s totally okay if you can’t” Levi said. Nico took a moment to figure out where to start. “ Okay so ever since I was 8, I always knew I was different. I didn’t like sports. I knew I wanted to become an actor, so I had this Ken doll and I always played with it. My mom was okay, but my dad wasn’t okay with it. He found me playing with it when I was 10 and he immediately took it away from and threw it in the garbage. He told me the Kim boys don’t play with dolls. After that happened I kept to myself. Did well in school, went to a very strict school for high school, and then I got into a great school in New York. I decided that I wanted to live on campus so I got a job and worked for most of my last year in high school. I went to prom with one of the girls from our local church, just like my dad wanted me to. After the summer ended and school started, I went out one night with a few friends of mine. I knew some of them were gay, and I did tell them that I was out to myself but not to my parents. We decided to go to a local gay bar called “Bar Q” and that’s when I saw him. Zachary. He was very attractive, very proud about who he was and very confident. He actually was the one to come up to me and bought me a drink. We talked and exchanged numbers. We became really close in a few short months and he was my first. My first everything. He was my Theo pretty much. He lived off campus so I stayed at his house pretty much every other weekend, because I wanted to focused on school”, Nico took a breath. Levi knee something bad was about to be said. Levi put his hand on Nico’s knee, to help Nico know he was there for him. “ Then one day, I thought me and Zack had the weekend to ourselves so I brought him over to my parents’ place. We started making out and started to take our shirts off. We didn’t hear the door open and my dad was just looking at us. He threw a fit. He yelled at me and Zack. Zack did know that I wasn’t out to my family yet but he was still shocked. He ran out of my parents’ place while I was still being yelled at. My dad threw me out of the house that day. I told my mom what happened, and came out to her that same day. Thankfully she was okay with and told me that her and my dad were going through a divorce. I didn’t know but my father actually cheated on my mom. I was shocked. My little sister didn’t know but when my mom told her, she wasn’t surprised for some reason. I guess since I wasn’t at home much, I missed out on the fighting”, Nico said. “ So what happened? I mean to you and your sister and your mom?” Levi asked. “ They are still in New York, my dad is somewhere out there, I hear from him on holidays and my birthday, but I haven’t seen him in awhile. I think I haven’t seen him since I was 22 actually. He came to my college graduation but after that I didn’t want to see him anymore”, Nico replied. “What happened to you and Zack?” Levi asked. “ Well Zack was actually from San Francisco, so he moved back to California after his second year from college. He wanted to part ways because he wanted to do more volunteer work in the LGBT community. I was heart broken. I knew we couldn’t be together when he moved back since I was still in school. I loved him. I loved him a lot”, Nico said and looked out towards the sunset. “ He messaged me a couple of months ago, telling me he was getting married to someone he met during his volunteer work. He is the same age as me, so it’s pretty weird to me that he’s getting married at 27” Nico said, sounding a little hurt. “ I had another boyfriend Chase, but he cheated on me about five years ago, so ever since then, I haven’t been with anyone”, Nico confessed. He looked back at Levi. For some reason Levi had the urge to kiss him, but he couldn’t. Not with both of them in a bit of a vulnerable state. “ I think we need something stronger than coffee. Wanna go get a drink? As friends of course”, Levi asked, a bit nervously. Nico smiled. “ That would be amazing. I know a little place called Joe’s that’s just a block down from here. That sound good?” Nico replied. Levi smiled. “ Yeah that sounds perfect. I’ll meet you back here in like 20 minutes? I just have to grab my stuff from my trailer”, Levi said. “ Yeah sure, I have to do the same”, Nico said. “True, wanna just walk over together then?” Levi asked. Nico smiled. “ Sure”, he said. The pair went to their perspective trailers and met up at the bench where they were 20 minutes after.

Both boys knew that they were just getting a drink, but they gotta start somewhere, right?


	6. Beers and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the fluff

 

Levi and Nico head over to Joes for a drink. Thankfully no paparazzis were around, they weren’t really in the mood to chat or have their pictures taken. Joes was a small hole in the wall type of bar. Tiny yet comfortable. They grab two seats at the bar and sit in silence for a bit. “ What will it be gentlemen?” the bartender asked. “ I’ll have a pint of White Rascal”, said Nico. Levi looked at the menu. “Can I have the same please?” He said. Might as well keep it simple. No need for his regular double vodka soda. It wasn’t that type of day. “ I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Joe, the owner”, tithe bartender said with a welcoming smile. “Hi, I’m Levi Schmitt. I’m the new kid on the block on Grey+Sloane. Nice to meet you”, Levi said with a nice smile. Joe went back to serving customers after giving the two boys their drinks. Levi took a sip of his and made a face. “ What’s wrong?”Nico laughed. “ I’m more of a hard liquor type of guy. Is all”, Levi said. “Not really used to beer.” “ Ahh okay. Well you could’ve gotten something else”, Nico said. “ Nah, I wanted to try it. Want to be a bit more adventurous”, Levi said. Nico raised his glass.  “To being adventurous”, he said. “ To being adventurous” Levi repeated. They clinked their glasses and took a sip. “ Hey, you didn’t make a face this time”, Nico said. “The second sip is better”, Levi laughed. 

As the night went on, a few of the actors from the show came in to hang out. They all came in looking exhausted, and so did the others as well. Even though the cast was tired, everyone who Levi hadn’t met yet introduced themselves. Nico was beside him the whole time, laughing and telling Levi some funny stories about what’s happened on set. 

As it was getting late, the two boys decided to call it a night. Since both of them were drinking, they switched to drinking pop and water after they had their second drink. They paid their tabs and walked out of Joes together. The cast behind them all “aw” after the door of the bar was closed. Everyone knew that there was something between them, even if Levi and Nico didn’t know. 

Levi and Nico walked back to the parking lot, and stopped at their cars. Nico turned towards Levi and smiled. “Hey, I know we just met and all, but every month the cast gets together at one of the member’s places and this time it’s my turn to be a host. If you want, you are totally welcome to come to it. You know, cause you’re part of the cast now”, Nico said. Levi smiled. “ Yeah, I would like that”, he said. “I’ll text you my address with the date and the time”Nico said. “ I’ll see you later, then?” He brought up his hand in a fist. Levi was too quick and gave him a high five and held Nico’s hand for a longer than he should have. “ Uh whoops sorry”, Levi and Nico said at the same time. Both of them laughed. Neither of the two wanted to let go but they had to. That spark that the both discover earlier was just to nice to get rid of. 

Levi broke their hands apart and it felt like the end of the world. Nico sighed. “ So I’ll text you my address when I get home?” Levi smiled. “ Yup, you got my number so text me anytime. I-I mean like when you want to. Not that I hope you do but-“ Levi started to stuttered. “I’ll see you tomorrow” Nico said and then winked. He has got to stop doing that, Levi thought to himself.

When Nico got home, he was welcomed by his cat, Magnus. He meowed for food and so Nico grabbed his bowl and filled it up with food. He then took out his phone and texted Levi his address. “ Magnus, can I tell you something?” Nico asked. The cat kept eating. “ Magnus, I barely know the guy, but boy, I’ve got the mad feelings for this guy Levi”, Nico said. The cat kept eating again. “ When you meet him, you will care.” While Nico patted Magnus’s head, his phone vibrated. He got butterflies all of a sudden. It was Levi. 

Levi: Hey, Thanks! Should I bring anything? 

Nico smiled. 

Nico: Nah, just yourself :) 

Levi: Okay! Have a good night :) 

Nico looked at Magnus. 

Nico: Oh wait! Totally forgot to ask if you are allergic to cats! 

Nico really hoped he didn’t because Magnus was his baby and also hated being locked in Nico’s room. His phone vibrated. 

Levi: You have a kitty?!? I do too. Here’s a picture! Mine is named Izzy. *Image attached* 

Nico smiled. “Magnus! Look he has a kitten too!” He showed the picture to the cat, expecting some reaction. Magnus just licked his chops and walked away from his bowl and owner. Nico went back to his phone and looked through his photos to find a good photo of Magnus.

 

Nico: Aww what a cutie! This is Magnus. He’s my baby pretty much. *Image attached* 

Levi: What a cutie! 

Nico: yeah he can be mean though. Well, I have to go, early call time. What time are you in? 

Levi: my call time is 7:30, but I’ll be there for 7. How about yours? 

Nico: 8. Wanna maybe meet up and grab coffee?

Levi: Sure. I’ll meet you at the cart around 7:15? I’ll go right to Hair and Makeup after. 

Nico: Perfect ! See you tomorrow then :)

Levi: Night ! Xoxo

Nico : xoxo? What are we? Gossip Girls? 

Levi: It’s my thing, get used to it. 

Nico: Gladly ;)

Both boys went to bed with their cats, and with a smile. 

 


	7. Jalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair find out that they start to kiss in the show. How do they feel?

Two weeks went by, and before Nico and Levi knew it, it was the day before the party. It’s been super busy andOn set with them shooting their first few scenes and episodes together, which went extremely well for both them and the director. They were already commented on their chemistry by Meredith, which made them blush. Nico and Levi started to hang out a lot before and after work, grabbing coffee, lunch, a drink at Joes.

They were in Nico’s trailer when the assistant brought their new scripts. Both of them looked them over and stopped at the exact same page. Both Nico and Levi went red. It was the episode that they were both nervous and excited about. They knew it was going to happen but they didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Well, that was quick”, said Levi. “ I didn’t think that Meredith was going to have a kiss so soon.” Nico just kept look at the page. His character was the one who was going to initiate the kiss. Since Nico’s character was already out and proud on the show and Levi’s character wasn’t yet, it only made sense. Normally Nico was okay with kissing on screen but for some reason he was nervous with kissing Levi. Levi looked at Nico. “Hey, you okay?” Levi asked nervously. What if Nico didn’t want to kiss Levi? Or that he realizes he has bad breath? Or something else is wrong with? Levi thought. Nico looked up. “ Hey, yeah. Just surprised that it was going to happen this quick”, Nico said. “We don’t have to practice kissing, let’s just leave it until the cameras rolling? If that’s okay? Make it seem more believable?”, Nico asked. That will spare him time to relax and not get to anxious about it. Levi smiled. “That’s a good idea”, he said. “ It looks like you start the kiss, but you probably have initiated multiple kisses right? It will be easy.” Nico smiled to hide the fact that he was screaming inside. “I have, but it’s been awhile, remember?” Nico said. Levi laughed. “That’s true, same goes for me. But let’s do your idea and just wait until the cameras roll. Should we at least run through the lines? It seems like we have a lot of scenes together in the episode”, Levi went back to the script. Nico had an idea. “ Yeah I guess we should. Hey, why don’t you come over to my place and we run through the script? We have a lot to do so, might as well have pizza and you can meet Magnus before the party”, Nico insisted. Levi smiled at Nico once again. “ Don’t you have errands to run for the party though? I mean sure but I don’t want to defer you from any of them”, Levi said. “ Well, if we go over lines tonight, I’ll have plenty of time do run the errands in the morning. Plus Magnus is dying to meet you”, Nico said. Levi finally gave in. “ Alright, fine. But we have to go through these scenes a lot.Looks like Jalex may be coming a thing sooner then we thought. The fans are already rooting for us”, Levi said. “ Jalex? Is that what they are calling us?” Nico laughed. “ Yeah it’s actually really cute”, Levi said, going a little red. Before Nico could say anything, there was a knock on the door again. “ Nico, you’re being called to set in about 10 minutes”, said Sarah the assistant. “Okay, thank you Sarah!” Nico said. “ Do you still have my address by the way?” Nico said turning back to Levi. “ Yup, what time do you end work today? I’ll probably have to go home and shower after”, Levi said. Nico’s head went into the gutter. “ I’m done at 4, and I also should shower”, he said. He looked at his watch. “ Why don’t you come over to mine at about 7? Is that okay?” Nico asked. “ Perfect, I’m done at 5 so that will be plenty of time. I won’t go to hair and makeup and go home and shower, then head over to yours”, Levi said. “Sounds good,” Nico replied.” I should get back to set. Link is waiting for me.” “Right, I have to go back to my trailer anyway. My mom wanted me to call her”, Levi said. “ Tell her I say Hi!” Nico said. Levi laughed, and got up from his chair. “ I will”, said Levi. He walked to the door and turned around with Nico still looking at him. “ I’ll see you and Magnus soon”, he said. “Yup!” Said Nico. Levi smiled and left the trailer. Once he closed the door, Nico flopped over on his bed. Could you been any smoother? He thought out loud.

When Levi went back to his trailer, he called his mom. He realized that he didn’t tell her about Nico and their budding friendship. He decided to wait and see what happens with Nico before he tells her. The phone rang three times and finally his mom, Miriam, picked up the phone. “Levi! Hi!”, she screamed. “ Hi mom, how’s it going?” Levi said, praying to God his ear drum didn’t explode from that scream. “ All is good here, just coming back from work!” Miriam said. Levi and his mom were really close. When Levi told Miriam that he was going to be moving to LA, it almost broke her. She knew that he needed to do this and he was only a phone call away. Levi loves his mom and appreciated everything her and his dad did for him while he was growing up. He was pretty lucky.

After 25 minutes of making sure Levi was eating, sleeping and making good choices, Miriam had to go as Levi’s sister Emma had to be picked up from school. “ Alright, honey, I gotta go but I’m glad to hear from you!” Miriam said. “ Yeah same, I have to get going to set. I love you, Mom”, Levi said. “Love you, too!” Miriam said. Levi presses the end call button on his phone and sighed. He did miss his mom, but all he was thinking of was tonight. The first time he was going over to Nico’s place. Welp. Schmitt, what have you gotten yourself into? He thought. He shook off that nervousness and went back to set. 

When Nico was all done on set, he practically flew back to his trailer.When he was finished changing he grabbed his script and his backpack and left. He was so distracted that he literally bumped into Link. “Hey buddy where’s the fire?” Link laughed. “What?! Oh nothing, you know gotta get home to feed Magnus. He has to be hungry by now”, Nico tried to lie. “Nico, you are the worst liar. You got a hot date or something??” Link said. Nico turned red. Link noticed and smiled. “Did you score a date? Oh who is it who is it? Is it Schmitt?” Link started to say really loudly. Nico turned even more red. “Aww, Nico congrats! This is so exciting”, Link said while punching Nico on the arm. “First of all, will you not talk about my love life like the world needs to know, please? Second, it’s not a date. We have a ton of scenes together in the next episode and we don’t have time to run lines here so we are running lines at my place”, Nico said. Link started to wiggle his eyebrows. “ No it’s not like that. We have had no time whatsoever, plus the first few weeks have been exhausting for both of us”, Nico tried to calm his blushed cheeks. Plus, I don’t even know if he likes me like that still.” Linked smiled at Nico. “Alrighty, just make sure you use protection when the time comes, okay?” Linked winked, and started to walk away. “We are just friends, Link!!!” He tried to not yell.At least for now, that is”, Nico said.


	8. Wine and Dine Me

After Levi was done filming for the day, he went back to his trailer and got changed as fast as he could. He left with his script in his hand and ran to his car. He was really excited for tonight. Although Levi and Nico have been friends for a few weeks now, they haven’t been over to each other’s places. They have been super busy with the show, and Levi getting settled so it was hard to have a night in somewhere. 

When Levi got home, Izzy his cat Was there to greet him. “Izzy!Kitten!” he said to the cat. “ Can’t stay for long cause I have to go over to Nico’s place”, he said, expecting a response. The cat just looked at him and then  began licking her paw. Levi decided to pick up the kitty and give her a cuddle. “Izzy, can I tell you something? I think I like him. I think I like Nico. Like a lot”, he said, while patting his cat. “ Shit! Should I bring something tonight? All I have is that bottle of wine that I bought when I moved here. I guess I can bring that? What do you think Izzy?”, he asked. The grumpy cat hopped out of Levi’s arms and walked to the couch while swaying her tail. “Well you’re pretty helpful”, he said. He went to his kitchen cupboard and found the wine bottle. “ I guess this will have to do”, he said to himself. He checked the time, and realized he still needed to shower. He went to his bathroom and got undressed and hopped in the shower. He washed his face, hair and body real quick and then hopped out. If he stayed in the shower too long he would have done something that would take longer and he didn’t have time. Although he wouldn’t mind touching himself and thinking about Nico at the same time. Maybe later. He dried his hair and went back to his room. Izzy was lying on his bed, snoring. “ Alright Iz, what do I wear? Something not super casual but not super nice”, Levi said to the cat.  “ Maybe just jeans and a t shirt? Yeah I’ll do that.” He got dressed and put some product in his hair and put some cream on his face. Levi looked in the mirror. He smiled at himself. “ You know, I was lying to you earlier. I am definitely falling for Nico, Izzy.” The cat meowed. “ Hey I’m not a fool. At least I don’t lick my own butt”, he said. Izzy kept meowing.  “I’ll give you wet food if you stop”, he said teasing the cat. The cat stopped meowing. “Perfect. Come on, let’s go get some wet food”, he said. Izzy jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen. After Levi gave Izzy her wet food, he grabbed his keys, the bottle of wine, and his phone and left his apartment. He needed at least 45 minutes to get to Nico’s place as it was rush hour now. He hopped into his car and drove off. 

 

When Nico got home from work, he put his stuff on his kitchen table and walked into his bedroom. He was greeted by Magnus who meowed when he came in. “ Hey, buddy!” Nico said. He got sent over to his bed and started to pet the long haired black and white cat. Nico decided to lay on his bed in order to have a proper cuddle with Magnus. “Okay, Magnus. Here’s the thing. I invited Levi over to run lines and probably pizza. I need you to do a favour for me. Please please be on your best behaviour okay?”, he said. Magnus meowed and then yawned. “Remember when I brought that guy Brad over one time? You literally attacked his leg every time he walked anywhere. He didn’t come back ever. Mind you he was a bit of a dick but that’s a different story. Anyways, I really like Levi and would like him to come back. Multiple times. Also! Tomorrow is the party so make sure you are good as well. Lots of people are coming over. Your bestie Link is coming over, by the way”, he told the cat. The cat’s ears perked up. “ Yeah Link is coming over. So let’s make a deal- you be good to Levi and I will let Link give you your dinner tomorrow. Wet food included”, Nico said. The cat meowed and Nico took it as an agreement. “Okay, Magnus I gotta shower now. Come on time to get up”, he said while trying to pick up the cat. The cat meowed and didn’t get up.  “ Magnus Kim, get up now”, Nico said. The cat didn’t  budge. “ Okay you asked for it”, Nico said while picking up the cat and tried to rub his belly. The cat meowed and finally jumped out of Nico’s arms. For some reason Magnus hates getting his belly rubbed. The cat walked over to the bathroom door and sat down. “Why can’t you be a normal cat and not watch me shower? Please?” Nico said getting a bit frustrated while opening the door. Of course Magnus went in. He loved Magnus, honestly but when Nico wanted time alone in the shower, he really meant alone. Normally he didn’t touch himself in the shower, as he liked having a nap after. But today since he had no time the shower would have to do. He got undressed and hopped in the shower. He washed his hair and face first and then did his body. He went slow and started to move his hands down to his lower area. He touched himself for a few minutes, which is all he really needed. He finished and gave out a quick moan. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus just staring at him. “Magnus!!!!”, Nico yelled. “ Come on! You’re a creep, dude. You’re lucky that I love you.” Nico turned off the shower and stepped out of his shower. He blow dried his hair and brushed his teeth. He put his clothes back and went into his room. He looked in his long mirror that was put against his wall, and checked to see if his outfit was okay. Magnus was back on Nico’s bed and meowed. “Is this outfit okay? Should I change, Magnus?” Nico asked while still looking at himself. The cat meowed again. “ I guess I can wear another T-shirt that doesn’t have weird sweat stains”, Nico said. He turn around and went back to his dresser and opened his T-shirt drawer. He picked out a nice black v neck short sleeve and put it on. He then went back to his mirror and checked himself out. “ Much better, eh?” He asked Magnus. The cat just meowed and then went back to sleep, and Nico just laugh. He turned around to checked the time. He had about an hour and a half until Levi would arrive so he decided to go check if he had either wine or something for the two of them to drink. He walked over to his fridge and opened it. All he had were some protein shake stuff and beer.  Nico wasn’t prepared for tonight whatsoever. He decided to run over to the corner store to get a bag of chips and some salsa, and six pack of White Rabbit, since they both liked it. He ran back to his apartment and put a few of the bottles of beer in his fridge. By the time he cleaned up his dishes and such, he had roughly a few minutes until Levi would arrive . He sat down on his sofa, with of course Magnus by his side. Nico checked his phone to see if he missed any texts or calls, which he didn’t. Levi and him have been texting a lot but today both of them have been busy so Nico didn’t mind. He continued to flip through the channels on his tv but couldn’t find anything good. All of a sudden his phone starts ringing. Nico forgot that he gave the address to Levi and told him he had to call win order for the door to open. Nico types in his pin to unlock the door downstairs.  Then he realized that Levi was actually in his building. He panicked a bit. To calm down, he grabbed his script from his bag and started to look at it. Nico then heard a knock on his door. He got up and took a deep breath. He walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw the man standing outside his door.  “Levi, hey! Come on in”, Nico said, gesturing to come in. “ Hey, Nico. I uh kind of got lost. This building is huge! And nice too”, Levi said. Nico laughed. “ Yeah I got lost a lot when I first moved in”, he said. He noticed that Levi was holding a bottle of wine in his hand. “Oh you brought wine, nice”, he said to Levi. Levi blushed. “ Yeah I thought I should bring something over. Not that tonight was going to be about just drinking”, he said as he put it down on the table in Nico’s kitchen. Levi looked around. “You have such a nice place”, he said in awe. “ I thought my place was nice but jeez.” Nico went red. Levi noticed that he was blushing. “Aww, is someone embarrassed?” Levi said. Nico smiled and laughed. “ No just haven’t had someone say that to me before, I guess” Nico said. They stood there in a nice silence. Before Levi could say anything he heard a cute meow. Magnus walked towards Levi, passing his owner on his way by. “ You must be Magnus!” , Levi said. He picked up the cat and started to pet it. Uh, I guess he really wants Link to feed him, Nico thought. Magnus meowed and bopped his head onto Levi’s chin. “ Oh, wow he never lets strangers pick him up”, Nico said in shock. “ Really? Interesting”, Levi said while still petting the cat. Nico kept staring at the pair. He could definitely get used to this. “So, uh I guess we might as well get started. I looked over the scenes again and there’s a lot. I’m happy that I get to work with Link. He’s a great guy and a good teacher as well”, Levi said putting Magnus down on the floor. “ Yeah, he’s actually one of my best friends actually. We met at theatre school”, Nico said. “Do you want something to drink? I could open your bottle of wine, or if you want I bought some White Rascal as well. Or you know, water is always an option.” Levi smiled. “ I feel like with these scenes, we will need wine”, Levi said. “ Sounds good”, Nico said, while grabbing the wine off the table. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed two of the wine glasses from his cupboard, and poured the wine into the glasses. 

 

When he brought over the glasses to the living room, Levi had already taken out his script from his pocket and took a seat on the sofa. “Here you go”, Nico said while handing out the glass. “ Oh, why thank you”, Levi said with a big smile. “ I guess we should start?” Levi said. “ Sure, I guess we will run through up until the first kiss a few times? And then maybe take a break and grab some food maybe?” Nico said. “ Sounds great”, Levi said, smiling at Nico. 

After a few runs later, and half of the wine bottle finished,  Levi and Nico decide to take a break. “Wanna order some pizza?”, Nico asked. “ Sure, I’m pretty good for anything”, Levi said. Nico took out his phone and dialled the local pizza place. He ordered the pizza and hung up the phone. “ Should be here soon”, Nico said. “ You would like a more wine?” Nico said while getting up. “ Sure, might as well”, Levi said. “ I need to stretch my legs so I’ll come to the kitchen with you.” The two walked over to the kitchen with Nico leading them. He stopped and turn around to looked at Levi. “I actually just realized that I never gave you a tour. Wanna see the rest of it?” Nico asked. Levi smiled. “ Yes, I would like that”, he said. “ Right, so you as you know this is the kitchen and you already have seen the living room”, Nico said while walking past Levi. Levi got a whiff of Nico’s cologne and swallowed hard. “Down the hall is the bathroom also known as Magnus’s favourite spot to hang out when I’m in the shower...” Levi then pictured Levi in the shower. He yet again had to swallow to keep his face from going red. “... and then there’s my bedroom”, Nico said opening the door. Levi looked inside. He noticed Nico’s big queen sized bed, that was made, then he noticed the room itself. The room had posters on the walls, picture frames and some artwork. “ Wow, this is amazing. It’s huge! My room is so tiny”, Levi laughed. Nico laughed as well. While they were laughing, they were looking at each other. They stopped, and just kept looking at each other. Nico tried to step a little closer to Levi, but Magnus has other ideas. Magnus brushes up against Levi and meowed. Levi wasn’t really paying attention because his eyes were still locked on Nico. Magnus meowed again, and that’s when Levi snapped out of it. “ Oh, hello”Levi said. He picked up the furry animal and started to pet him. “ I guess you have passed the test”, Nico said. “What test?” Levi asked. “ The Magnus test. Normally he doesn’t come up to people twice in one day. Let alone his actual owner”, Nico said reaching out to pet Magnus. The cat meowed at him. Both Levi and Nico laughed. That’s when they heard the knock at the door. “ Oh yay, pizza is here”, Nico said “ I’m starving.” Levi smiled and nodded. “ Same.” 

After the two ate their dinner, they drank the rest of the wine and ran through their scenes one more time. It was almost 10:30pm by the time Levi started to yawn. “ I should get going. I’m getting sleepy and need to get to bed”, Levi said while stretching. Nico frowned but realized that an alive Levi is better than no Levi at all. He didn’t want Levi to fall asleep at the wheel and it was too soon to ask him to stay over. “ Yeah, I actually need to get up somewhat early to run all the errands for the party tomorrow”, Nico said. Levi got an idea. “ Hey if you want, I could come over and help with set up. We could also run through our scenes again before. Plus, you have those beers in the fridge that we didn’t drink so we could always start drinking early”, he said. Nico smiled, he wanted to spend more time with Levi. “ Yeah, sure. I don’t have much to set up but how about we meet at that coffee shop at the corner of my street and we can go to Trader Joes and get the stuff for the party?” He said. “That sounds good”, Levi said after yawning. “Okay, great. So text me when you get home?” Nico asked. “Yup, of course”, Levi said. He put on his shoes and went to the door. “ It was such a good night, Nico. I hope we can have more of these. Maybe at my place?” Levi said. Nico smiled while opening the door. “ Yeah that would be fun”, Nico said. Levi walked through the door out into The hallway. He turned around and leaned on the door frame. “Well, ill see you tomorrow. What time? I don’t think we established that”, Levi said. “Uh how about 10am? Is that too early?”, Nico asked. “ That’s perfect”, said Levi. He brought up his fist and Nico pressed it “ Alright, see you at 10am. Peace out.” Nico laughed. “ You get home safe now okay?”, Nico said. “ Yes, dad”, Levi said while walking down the hallway. Both of them laughed.

 Nico watched Levi walk down to the elevator. Levi got to the elevators and looked back to see if Nico was still there, which he smiled at. He waved at Nico and got into the elevator when it came. The door closed, and Levi looked up, just smiling like a fool falling in love.

Levi walked over to his car after getting to the garage. He hopped in his car and drove home. When he got home, he was greeted by a very unhappy Izzy. “ Sorry I’m home late, Kitty. It’s worth your grumpy butt though”, he said. Izzy started to sniff at him. She then hissed and swatted at him. “ Hey, yes sorry again. I cuddled with Magnus. So what?”he said. Izzy just walked away and growled. “ Can never win with you, can I Izzy?” Levi laughed. He text Nico and went to his room to get changed. Izzy was already on his bed, waiting for the cuddles she demanded. 

 Nico went back into his apartment and closed the door. he just stood there leaning on it for a minute. Magnus meowed. “Oh shush, you like him too.” He then pick up the cat and walked to his bedroom. After doing his nightly routine, made sure Magnus’s bowl of water was filled and feed him, he got into bed. He picked up his phone and saw the text from Levi. 

Levi: just got home, thanks again for a good night

Nico smiled.

Nico: Your welcome! 

Levi: Alright, Izzy is mad at me so I should get off my phone before she attacks my hand. Night! Xoxo

Nico: Night

Both Nico and Levi went to bed with their kittens beside them. 

 


	9. Running Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running Errands are fun!

When Levi woke up in the morning, he was excited. He looked at his clock that was on his side table. It read 8:45am. He had about an hour and a half until he had to meet Nico, so he hurried to his bathroom and got into the shower. He washed his hair and his body and then hopped out of the shower. After blow drying his hair he left his bathroom and went back to his room. He figured that he may have time to come back and change for the party so he just grabbed his jeans and a T-shirt from his drawer and got dressed. Izzy starting meowing, which didn’t stop until Levi knew that she was hungry.  He went to his kitchen and grabbed the cat food and her bowl . He was smiling still and was in a daze. He couldn’t wait to see Nico again today. After filling Izzy’s bowl, he grabbed his cereal and started to eat it beside the cat. “So, I know we normally hang out on Saturdays, but I have to run some errands. I promise I’ll be back soon with some sort of treat for you, okay Izzy?”, Levi said. The cat kept eating, and didn’t really care. “Alright, good chat”, Levi said. He checked his phone to see if he got any messages from Nico and to also check the time. He had a half an hour and there was a text from Nico. Perfect timing. He put his dish in the kitchen sink and went to grab everything before he looked at his phone. When he came back, he picked up his phone and opened the text from Nico. 

Nico: Hey, just woke up! See you soon! 

Levi smiled. 

Levi: Yup! I’m actually on my way now! It takes a bit to get over to yours. 

Nico: Okay, going to hop in the shower ! ;) 

Levi turned bright red. 

Levi: haha, okay see you soon! 

Levi grabbed his keys and script and went to the door. He turned around and looked at Izzy. “ I’ll be back soon!”, he said. Izzy just walked away from her bowl and didn’t look back. “Love you too”, Levi laughed. 

 

When Nico got up in the morning, he still had the smile plastered on his face. Magnus was still sleeping beside him, purring and snoring. Nico reaches over to his phone and text Levi saying that he just got up. For some reason Nico was really excited about today. It’s not like he hasn't spend the whole day with Levi, but at work it’s a bit different. After petting Magnus for a bit he texted Levi back and told him he was about to hop in the shower. He then got up and surprisingly , Magnus didn’t hop off the bed. Nico laughed and turned to walk over to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and did his business quickly. He got out of the shower and went back into his room. He picked up his phone and saw he had a text from Levi and answered him. He was all in a daze and just stood there smiling. Magnus meowed, which made Nico snap out of his day dream. He shook of all of the nerves and  thoughts about Levi off and got dressed. When Nico has enough of Magnus’s constant meowing, he went to the kitchen and filled up the cat bowl. His phone vibrated and Nico immediately grabbed it. There was a text from Levi. 

Levi: Hey I’m a bit early, but I’m already outside of the cafe. 

Nico smiled. 

Nico: No worries, I’ll be like 5 minutes. 

Nico grabbed his wallet and pat Magnus on his way out. The cat grumbled and then went back to eating his food. “Hey, remember our deal”, Nico said. He opened his apartment door, closed it behind him and practically ran down to the elevators.  He got to the main floor of his building, and was greeted by the door man. “Good morning,James”, Nico said. “Morning, Nico. You’re up early. Big day?”, James asked. “ Right, I have that party tonight and I told people to check in with you. Is that okay?” Nico asked. “ Of course, you know the rules and you are a good tenant”, James said. “ Great, see you soon!” Nico said while running out the door. 

When Nico gets closer to the cafe he slowed down to help him relax a bit. When he looked around the tree that was hiding the cafe he saw Levi standing there on his phone. Nico smiled and went red. Levi was dressed casual and looked amazing as always. Nico walked up to him and touched Levi’s arm.  “Hey you!” Nico said. Levi looked up. “Oh hi, sorry. Super distracted”, Levi said while putting his phone away into his pocket. “Did you have a good night sleep?” Nico smiled. “Yeah, Magnus was very cuddly. He slept with me the whole night”, Nico said, still smiling. “ Yeah, Izzy did too. She never really does”, Levi  said. “How cute!” Nico said smiling. They both looked at each other with grins on their faces. Then all of a sudden Nico’s stomach started to grumble. He realized that he forgot to have breakfast. Levi laughed. “Sounds like someone is hungry. Wanna go in?” Levi said still looking at Nico, who was slightly going a bit red. “Yeah, sure. I really need some coffee”, Nico said while walking to the door. “Did I keep you up last night?” Levi asked while following Nico. “Uh no just haven’t had any yet”, said Nico while holding the door open for Levi. “ After you, kind sir”, he said. “Why thank you”, Levi said while walking through the door. The cafe smelt amazing to both of them. One of the things the pair had in common was the love for coffee. “What are you feeling today?” Nico asked Levi, who was still looking at the menu board. “Honestly, anything with caffeine in it”, Levi laughed. “Hey Nico!”, said the barista. “Hey Sophia, hows your morning going?”, Nico asked. “Not bad, not bad. Just your usual, I’m guessing? Red eye with room?”, Sophia asked. “ Yeah, and a blueberry muffin. Plus whatever this lovely guy wants”, Nico said while motioning to Levi. “Oh, who’s your friend?” Sophia asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone. “This is Levi, Levi Schmitt. He’s new on Grey+Sloane”, Nico said. “Hi there, Sophia”, Levi said smiling, “Can I have just a regular double shot latte, please?” Sophia looked at Nico. Then at Levi. “Sure. Grab a table and I will bring your drinks over”, Sophia said. 

The pair went over to a table, and sat down. Levi looked at Nico with a smile and then giggled a bit. “I think your friend Sophia has a tiny crush”, Levi said. “What? No she doesn’t.  She knows I’m gay”, Nico said while starting to laugh. “ Maybe she’s one of those people who knows but doesn’t care. Very soap opera”, said Levi. “No I-“ Nico started to say before Sophia interrupted. “ There you boys go. Enjoy”, said Sophia looking at Levi with a bit of a angry look. “Thank you, Sophia”, Nico said. He look at Levi with big eyes. “Well I guess I have to break someone’s heart today”, he said. Levi laughed. “ I mean can you blame her?” Levi said, without realizing what he just came out of his mouth. Nico slightly turned his head to the side. “What-What do you mean by that?” Nico eyes widened. Levi took a sip of his latte. “I mean you’re Nico Kim.  Grey+Sloane heart throb”, Levi said trying to figure how in the world he’s going to cover up what he meant. Nico smiled and laughed. “ Well, just wait and see when your episodes air. Speaking of which, when does the first episode of the season air?” Nico said. “I think sometime in the next few weeks”, Levi said taking out his phone. “August 25, apparently. Jeez, that’s so soon”, he said getting a bit nervous. Nico saw the nervousness on Levi’s face. “Hey, you’ll be great. I saw you film your first few scenes and they were great. Don’t worry”, Nico said and touched Levi’s hand. The feeling of Nico’s hand on Levi’s had them both feel that spark once again. Levi smiled and then realized that he didn’t want to move his hand, whatsoever. There was a bit of silence between them for a bit. While they were looking and admiring at each other, they didn’t notice that someone came up to their table. They cleared their throat and both Levi and Nico snapped out of their daze, having Nico move his hand away from Levi’s. “Hi-hi, sorry to bother you but Nico, I’m a huge fan. Alex is one of my favourite characters on Grey+Sloane and I saw you and I just had to come over and say hi”, the girl said. Nico laughed, and was a bit embarrassed. “Aw thank you, you are too kind”, Nico said. “Is it possible if I could possible get a selfie and an autograph?”the girl said. “Yeah, of course”, Nico said. They took a picture together and Nico wrote a little message on his napkin. “Thank you so much!”, the girl said. “ Sorry about interrupting your date!” Both Levi and Nico looked at each and laughed. “We aren’t on a date, we are just friends”, Nico said. “Ah, okay. Well have a good Saturday!”, the girl said and walked out of the cafe. Nico smiled and looked at Levi, who was already smiling. “Well that was adorable”, Levi said. “Just you wait until this starts happening to you”, Nico said. 

After the boys finished up their coffees, they paid their bills and left the cafe.  It was very sunny out and so they decided to walk to the closest Trader Joe’s. The pair walked into the grocery store side by side. Nico grabbed a cart, and they started to walk around. Nico grabbed some chips, a veggie platter, limes and lemons. Levi just watched Nico what he was doing and started to think about how domestic they could be together. He smiled and didn’t notice that Nico was looking at him. “What are you smiling about?” Nico asked. Levi immediately turned red. “Nothing just happy that it’s Saturday and I also lie doing errands with friends”, Levi said. “Well, thanks for coming with me. You honestly didn’t have to”, Nico said.Levi just smiled at him. “I think we are all good here. Did you want anything? I got pretty much all of the things I needed but I still have to go to the liquor store. I’ve decided on making my famous Margaritas. They are amazing”, Nico said. “Uh, I don’t think so. I was going to grab some wine later but I can get it now since we are going anyways”, Levi said. “Cool, let’s get in line and pay, and then we could just walk back to mine and drop the bags off. I can drive us over to the liquor store”, Nico said while turning the cart around the corner. “Yeah that sounds good”, Levi said. 

After Nico paid and bagged the groceries, the two of them walked back to Nico’s place. They were both greeted by James the door man. “Nico, you’re back! That was quick”, James said.  “And you brought a friend. Who is this?” Nico looked at Levi. “James this is Levi. Levi this is James.” Levi smiled. “Hi James, nice to meet you”, Levi said. “Likewise”, said James. “We still have lots to do, so we will see you later”, Nico said. “ Bye!”said James. The pair waved at James and began to walk to the elevator. The elevator came quick and they went up to Nico’s apartment. When Nico opened the door, Magnus was already meowing. “Hey, Kitty”, Levi said and walked over to pet him. Magnus just kept meowing. Levi picked him up and started to rub his belly. The cat stopped meowing but started to purr. “I have no idea what you are doing, but this isn’t normal for Magnus”, Nico said smiling while looking at the pair. “I don’t know what I’m doing either but I think he likes me”, Levi said. Nico went to the kitchen and unpacked the bags from Trader Joe’s. “Alright you ready to go back out? We can come back after and maybe have lunch and run through the scenes again?If you want to that is”, Nico said. “Sure, that sounds great. I do need to go back to mine and drop off my car sometime in the day”, Levi replied. “Yeah sounds good”, Nico said. Levi put Magnus down and gave him another pat.”We will be back okay? Maybe we can cuddle later?” Levi said to the cat. “Oh I’m sure he would love that”, Nico said. For some reason he was jealous of the cat.  

Nico and Levi left the apartment and went down to the garage. Nico unlocked the doors to his car and Levi went inside. When Nico started up the car, music was blasting. Levi jumped out of his seat. “Oh, shit I’m so sorry”, Nico said while turning the radio down. “No worries, just scared me”, Levi said laughing. There was silence in the car for a while, which both of them didn’t mind. “So uh, are you on any dating apps?”Nico asked all of sudden. Levi looked at him in shock. “Uh no. Why do you ask?”he said. “ Just wondering. I’m not either, if you were wondering”, said Nico. “Oh, cool”, Levi smiled. 

Nico turned into the parking lot of the liquor store and parked right out front. “Alright, here we are. This is one of my favourite liquor stores. I know most of the people who work here”, Nico said. When they got into the store, both of them grabbed baskets. “I need some tequila and some more beer so I’ll go over to the aisles and I’ll find you, okay”, Nico said. “ Sounds good. I’m going to go to the wine aisle so just meet me there, I guess?” Levi said. “Sure”, said Nico while he started to walk away.  This was the perfect opportunity for Levi to check Nico’s butt out in the jeans that he was wearing. Yup. That’s a perfect butt, Levi thought while walking towards the wine section. 

 

After Levi and Nico finished up at the liquor store, they headed back to Nico’s apartment. Levi brought up his wine that he got just so he didn’t have to bring it up later. When they entered the apartment, Magnus was waiting on Nico’s kitchen table. “Hey kitty”, both of the guys said. Magnus meowed and then yawned. “ Aww is someone tired?” Levi asked, yawning himself. Nico started to yawn as well.”That makes the three of us.  Want some lunch? I have this salad that I made a few nights ago and it’s actually pretty good”, Nico said. “ Sure, I’ll take Magnus to the couch and cuddle with him, if that’s okay?” Levi said. “Yeah of course, go get comfy”, Nico said. Levi went over with Magnus to the sofa and sat down. “How old is Magnus by the way?” Levi asked. “He’s three next month, actually”, Nico replied. “Aww, well I guess I will have to get you a little birthday treat”, Levi said while cooing at Magnus. Nico brought the bowls of salad and handed on to Levi. “Thank you”, Levi said. They both ate in silence, which neither of them minded. Levi started to yawn again, which made Nico yawn. “ Dude, your yawning is contagious ! Stop yawning!” Nico said. “I’m sorry, Magnus  is just so soft and cuddly”, Levi said. “Here, put your feet up on my lap and have a quick snooze”, Nico said. “Really? You don’t mind? I may not even snooze but I think Magnus would love to cuddle on my chest, wouldn’t you Magnus?” Levi said. Magnus meowed. “I’ll take that as a yes”, Levi said. He held Magnus in his arms and swung his legs onto Nico’s lap. “Much better, eh?” Levi said to Magnus. “You look so comfy now, Levi. I’m jealous”, Nico said. “You can snooze too, I think this couch fits both of us going sideways, no?” Levi asked,  a little inviting. “Are you sure? I can snooze in my room. It’s not a big deal”, he said sounding like he didn’t mind whatsoever even though cuddling Magnus and Levi would be amazing. “No no, don’t worry come join the cuddle party”, Levi said smiling. Nico crawled over and laid beside Levi. “ I’ll make an alarm for 4:30, is that okay?” asked Nico. “Yeah that should be fine” Levi said, already closing his eyes. Nico watched Levi sleep for a bit until he fell asleep 

The three of them all went to nap all nice and wrapped up in each other. It was one of the best naps that Levi and Nico have ever had. 


	10. That Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi have a moment.

Right at 4:30 Nico’s alarm went off. Nico was so comfy and didn’t want to open his eyes. When he finally was getting annoyed with the sound of his alarm he opened his eyes. He tried to get up but he felt an arm around him. Nico smiled. He didn’t want to disturb Levi, so he carefully reached over to his phone and turned off the alarm. He went back to his pillow, and decided to give lLevi a few more minutes. Plus, he wanted a few more minutes of cuddles with Levi. Magnus was still on them, sleeping and snoring. All of a sudden, Nico has an itch on his leg that needed to be scratched. He tried to reach to his leg without waking up Levi, but unfortunately Levi moved. Nico looked at Levi as he was waking up. God this man is beautiful, Nico thought. Levi finally opened his eyes. Levi realized that he had his arm on Nico’s stomach. Levi quickly pulled his arm back and turned a bit red. “Shit, sorry I honestly didn’t mean to snuggle you. I was just super comfy. I-I” Levi started to move away from Nico. “Hey, Levi relax. I don’t mind at all. I was super comfy. To be quite honest, I actually slept better than normal”, Nico smiled. “If we are being honest, that was one of the best naps I’ve had in a while”, Levi said. Both of them laughed and just stared at each other. Magnus started meowing. “Looks like someone is hungry”, Nico said. “I guess that means that we have to get up, eh?” Levi said. “Unfortunately”, Nico replied. The two of them stretched a bit and then got up. Levi checked his phone and realized that he had only two hours until the party was going to start. “ I should probably go home and change and feed Izzy”, Levi said while Nico walked over to the kitchen. “Yeah, are you just going to uber  it over?”, Nico asked. “Yeah just cause I don’t want to drive when I know I’ll be drinking.”, Levi said. “Yeah that sounds like a good idea”, said Nico. “ Alright I’ll be back in like an hour? Is it okay if I leave my wine here?” Levi asked. “Oh, yes of course”, Nico said while smiling. “Perfect. See you soon”, Levi said while walking to the door and opening it. “Yup, see you soon”, Nico said with a wave. 

When Levi finally got home, he walked quickly to  his apartment. Like always, Izzy was waiting for him. “Hey Izzy, want some food?”, Levi said. Izzy meowed, and walked over to Levi. Levi got the can of wet food and poured into her bowl. “ Now I have a party to go to tonight so please be on your best behaviour. We will have the whole day tomorrow okay. Just you and me”, he cooed. He went to his bedroom and opened his closet. He had nothing to wear. He went through his long sleeves and found a nice button up shirt that was blue and had white polka dots on it. He got changed and checked his outfit at least 100 times. He then went to his bathroom and freshened up his hair, and as well as brushed his teeth. After he finished in the bathroom he texted Nico.

Levi: hey I’m going to probably call my Uber now, if that’s okay? It’s rush hour is all.

Nico was still getting all of the food ready when Levi texted him. He picked up his phone and smiled. He read the text and then checked the time. He had about roughly a half an hour until people start to roll in and he hopes him and Levi had some more alone time. He texted Levi back. 

Nico: Hey, yeah of course. You’ll be the first one here, but we can always start drinking early ;)

Levi: perfect. Uber is here now. See you soon ;)

A half hour went by, and right on time, Levi was back at Nico’s apartment. He knocked on the door and Nico didn’t answer it. Instead, Nico shouted “Hey it’s open!” Levi opened the door and walked in. Magnus was on the couch but there wasn’t any sight of Nico. “Nico?” Levi shouted. “Yup, in my room, sorry!” He shouted back. Levi decided to walk to Nico’s room to say hi. He opened the door and there was Nico, shirtless. “Oh my God I am so sorry”, Levi said turning bright red. He has never seen Nico shirtless before and to be quite honest he didn’t mind what he was looking. Nico just smiled. “Hey no it’s okay, I just spilt something on my shirt so I had to change”, Nico said. Levi just stood there, staring. He tried to look away but he couldn’t. Nico was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Nico caught Levi staring. “You good, dude?” He asked. “Uhhhh- ye-yeah”, Levi said, snapping his eye away from Nico. Nico put his shirt on and walked towards the door. “I think we should start the drinking now. Wanna do a shot? Start the night off right?” Nico said. Levi swallowed. He was still red from what he just saw. “Sure. What do you have?”, Levi said, while turning around and walked to the kitchen. “I have the tequila that I bought, vodka, whisky. You name it”, Nico said going through his liquor cabinet that was under the bar in his kitchen. “ Tequila is my favourite so, let’s do tequila”, Levi said. “Same. Do you need any lime or salt?” Nico asked. “Nah, I’m not a wuss”, Levi laughed. “Hey, I like the taste of the lime”, Nico said while pouring the shots., and taking out the already sliced limes out of the fridge. “Alright, here we go. Cheers!” Nico said. Levi smiled. “Cheers.” They both took the shot. It was a bit rough but both powered through it. “That wasn’t bad”, Nico said after eating the lime. Levi laughed. “ Alright, time for some wine”, he said. He grabbed the first bottle of wine and then started to look for a corkscrew. “Where is your corkscrew?”Levi asked. Nico laughed. He walked over to Levi and touched his hip. Levi immediately got goosebumps. “Here, watch out,” Nico said moving Levi to the side. Nico grabbed the corkscrew out of the drawer and handed it to Levi. “Thanks”, Levi said with a smile. Nico went to where the wine glasses were and picked out his stemless one that was his favourite. Levi just smiled again and accepted the glass. Nico then went back to his fridge and got himself a beer. Levi was about to ask Nico a question but then there was a knock at the door. “Come in, its open”, said Nico. The door open and in walked Link. “Hey guys, how’s it going?”, Link said. “Good,” both Nico and Levi said together and then looked at each other.  Link put his six pack of beer that he was carrying on the table. “You said it was byob, right?” asked Link. “Well yeah of course. I don't want to be responsible for getting liquor for 30 people, that’s insane!” Nico laughed. Levi giggles to himself. 

Two hours went by and practically everyone who was invited was in Nico’s apartment. Everyone brought their own alcoholic drinks and as well as some food. Everyone shared what they brought which was a normal thing at these types of parties. Although it’s only been two hours, some of the couples already were getting handsy. Nico was talking to some of the other cast members, but always had an eye on Levi. Levi was talking to Sarah, the assistant and felt someone was watching him. He ignored it as he thought it was just the alcohol kicking in. He kept talking to Sarah until he finished his glass of wine. He walked over to grab some food and as well as wine. He was only on his third glass but with the tequila mixed with it, he could already feel a buzz coming on. Nico walked over to him and smiled. “Hey, enjoying yourself so far?”, Nico asked. Levi looked up after pouring his glass of wine. “Yeah, it’s great to see everyone in one space. We don’t normally get to do this a lot, eh?” Levi said. Nico giggled. “What, do I have something on my face?” Levi asked. “No, but I’m glad you are having a good time”, Nico replied. They both stared at each other for more than a minute and kept smiling. “Oh, get a room!” Link said while walking over to the fridge to grab another beer. Nico and Levi both turned bright red. “Funny, Link. Very funny”, Nico said trying to his the redness on his face. “I’m going to go socialize”, Levi said. He walked past Link and hid his face from him so that Link didn’t see the redness on his face. “Thanks, a lot Link”, Nico said. “What it was just a joke”, Link said. “Yeah I know, but it’s embarrassing. We are just friends”, Nico replied. “Will a tequila shot make it better?” Link said eyeing the tequila. Nico turned around and grabbed the bottle. “I feel like a round of shots are needed. Hey! Everybody! Who wants a shot?” Nico said. Everybody turned around and only a few, including Levi, put their hands up. Nico poured the tequila into the shot glasses and then handed them out. “Let’s cheers to a new season of Grey+Sloane! Cheers!” He said. “ Cheers!”, everyone replied and they downed the tequila. Most of the people started to cough after which made everyone laugh. 

Another two hours went by and both Nico and Levi were getting slightly more drunk. They both knew their limits and so when Levi finished his bottle of wine he switched to water. He definitely didn’t want to re-live the hangover he had after graduation. Nico finished off another beer and had two more shots, and knowing he had work to do in the morning he decided to stop and start drinking soda water. Levi started to walk around the apartment and talk to people, but he realized that he really needed to pee. He walked over to the first bathroom but it was occupied. And not for the actual use of the bathroom. He heard Maggie and Jackson giggling, which meant they would be awhile. Levi tolled his eyes and went to the en suite bathroom in Nico’s room. Thankfully, no one was in there so he closed the door and went to the bathroom. 

Nico realized that he really needed to go to the bathroom and since he saw Maggie and Jackson go into the one in his hallway, he went to his in his room. When he went to the one in his room, he tried opening and realized that someone was in there. After a few minutes, Levi walked out of the bathroom. He saw Nico waiting on his bed. “Hey, sorry I really needed to pee and Maggie and Jackson were in the other one” Levi said. Nico smiled. “Oh no don’t worry”, he said while walking past Levi. Both of them could smell the tequila off them. Levi decided to wait for Nico as he didn’t want to go back out yet. He sat on Nico’s bed and out came Magnus from Nico’s closet. Nico has his back turn and didn’t realize that Levi was waiting for him. He went into the bathroom, did his business and came out to seeing Levi laying down on Nico’s bed with Magnus on his chest. He leaned against the door from of his bathroom and smiled. Levi was talking to the cat like no one was watching. Nico then giggled out loud. Levi turned and saw Nico watching him. With the alcohol in his system, Levi didn’t care. Nico walked over to his bed and laid down beside Levi and started to pet Magnus. Levi turned his head towards Nico. “You enjoying the party?”, Levi asked. “Yeah, but this has been my favourite part so far”, Nico replied. Levi smiled. Nico moves a little closer towards Levi. Their feet were already tangled into each other and neither of them cared. Levi moves a little closer towards Nico. Their heads were touching and they were still looking right at each other.  Both of them leaned in towards each other, both knowing what was about to happen, but then all of a sudden they heard someone come in. “Uh.... sorry dudes but can I use the secret bathroom?”, Link asked. Both Levi and Nico sprung up from the bed, with Magnus jumping off the bed. Both of them started to move far away from each other so it didn’t look like they were about to kiss. Both of them turned bright red. Levi snapped out of what just happened. Was something going to happen? Did he drink to much and dreamt about what was just about to happen between him and Nico? “Uh I’m going to, uh, go back to the party”, he said. “I’ll be out in a sec”, said Nico. After Levi left, Nico turned to Link. “Dude, I think I was about to kiss Levi, and I think he wanted to kiss me”, Nico said. Link smiled at Nico. “Ah, shit sorry! But can I still use your bathroom?”, Link said. Nico sighed. “Yeah, sure go ahead”, He said. He went until Link was done because he really needed to talk to someone about what was just about to happen. When Link came out of the bathroom he noticed Nico was pacing. “Dude, you okay?”, Link asked. “Does it look like I’m okay? Levi and I were about to kiss. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or something else”, Nico said while touching his neck. Link smiled. “ Oh, Nico you have it hard for this guy don’t you?”, he said. “Yeah, I do but what if he doesn’t like me like that and it’s just the alcohol talking?” Nico said all panicky. “Nico, relax. You never know”, Link said. “Don’t you guys have to start kissing on Monday anyway? Wouldn’t it be easier to start off kissing each other without 40 people around you?” “We thought we would wait and see”, Nico said. “Oh god, what if he never wants to talk to me again?” Link walked over to Nico and grabbed his shoulders. “Bruh, the whole party sees that you guys are into each other”, Link said. “They do? But we are just really good friends”, said Nico. “How about this? Why don’t you talk about what happened here after you guys actually kiss on camera? Maybe after kissing each other you’ll know. I did that with Amelia”, Link said.  “Maybe, I’ll see”, said Nico.

While Nico was still in his bedroom,  Levi was panicking slightly. He took out his phone and text Taryn. 

Levi: So I, Uh almost kissed Nico, and Nico almost kissed me. Wtf 

Taryn: Dude! How?what? When? Where? 

Levi: He is having a party and we have had a lot to drink but both of us stopped like a half hour ago so I don’t know. We were on his bed, and we were about to kiss and then someone walked in. I don’t know what to do! 

Taryn: wowwwwww. Well it could be the alcohol or it could be the feels talking. What do you think?

Levi: I have no idea. What if he doesn’t like me like that? We are just friends ffs

Taryn: Well I’ve seen the guy but I haven’t met him. But honestly dude, you are a catch. Anyone can see that. And you’ve been sending my photos of you two together and you guys are cute. 

Levi: I told you we start kissing on camera on Monday. My anxiety levels now are through the roof! 

Taryn: why don’t you just wait and see how you feel after your first kiss on camera. I know it shouldn’t mean anything but for some it does after. You might just know. 

Levi: Yeah, you’re right. Thanks girl! 

Taryn: no problem! Just letting you know that it’s 4am here in Toronto by the way. Not 1:45am.

Levi: Shit sorry! Totally forgot that you aren’t in Seattle right now!

Taryn: you owe me :) 

Levi smiled and then put his phone away. Nico came back from his room and looked at Levi. It was getting to be about 2am so everybody was heading out. Levi stayed behind for a bit, just because he didn’t want to leave. After Link stumbled out of the apartment, Nico closed the door. He turned around and stared at Levi. He smiled and walked over to him. “So, that was fun”, Nico said. “Yeah, it was” Levi said smiling. He really wanted to kiss Nico but he knew if he started he wouldn’t want to stop. “I-I should  probably call my Uber. Izzy is probably mad that I didn’t fed her at her regular time”, Levi said breaking the state between him and Nico. Nico sighed. He also wanted to kiss Levi but the timing wasn’t right. He really wanted to kiss Levi sober. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be you right now. Magnus is happy with the food Link gave him, but I’m pretty sure he wants a quiet day tomorrow”, Nico said. Maybe just one day without Levi would help him figure out what was going on. Levi looked at his phone and opened the Uber app. He ordered his Uber and waited until the wait time. “ Yeah, I kinda promised Izzy a quiet day too. Plus I need to run my lines by myself as it helps me remember”, Levi said. His phone vibrated. His Uber was two minutes away. “ I should probably get downstairs”, Levi said,”I’ll text you when I get home?” Nico smiled. “Yeah of course” he said. He needed to do something quick. He walked over to Levi. “Can I give you a hug?”, asked Nico. “Yeah sure”, Levi said. They hugged and just stood in each other’s arms. Unfortunately, Levi’s phone started to vibrate. They stood apart from each other so Levi could answer his phone. “Hi, yes I’m coming right down, sorry”, Levi said after answering his phone. “Alright I got to go my Uber driver sounds pretty impatient”, he said after hanging up. Nico frowned. He honestly didn’t want Levi to leave, but he knew he had to. “Yeah, okay”, Nico said while walking over to the door so he could open it. Levi walked through it and then turned around. “Thanks for a good night, Nico”, Levi said. “I’ll see you on Monday.” Nico smiled. “Yup, see you on Monday. Text me tomorrow? If you want? “ Nico said. “ Of course. I’ll text you in a bit and tomorrow as well”, Levi said. He turned around and walked over to the elevators. Nico closed the door and sighed and walked into his room. He flopped on his bed and passed out. 

 Levi got into his Uber and just looked up at Nico’s window. He smiled, and sighed as well. When he got   home, he texted Nico, but Nico didn’t reply. Levi thought that he was probably asleep by now and didn’t worry about it. 

Both of the boys were still thinking about their moment they had for the rest of the weekend,  but both of them didn’t want to bring it up. They didn’t want to jinx their feelings. 

 

Maybe it was nothing, but maybe it was something.


	11. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses

When Monday rolled around, both Nico and Levi were beyond nervous. Levi threw up in his trailer because of how nervous he was. He hadn’t felt this nervous since the audition he did for the show. Nico, on the other hand couldn’t sit still. He knew this day would be coming up but he didn’t think that what would be happening would be so important to him. They texted each on Sunday, which mostly involved selfies with their cats, but both of them kept rewinding what happened in Nico’s bed. 

Both of them had the same call time so they met up at the hair and make up trailer. 

Once they were all ready for set, Nico and Levi  headed off to the coffee cart to grab some coffee. They got their regulars and decided to go sit. “So today is the big day”, said Levi, still nervous. Nico smiled. “Yeah, I wonder how the audiences are going to react to us”, he said.“Probably positive”, Levi said. “I’m trying to keep that in mind”, he said with a small laugh. Nico looked at Levi. He honestly wanted to ask about what happened on Saturday, but he was too scared. He didn’t want things to be awkward, but he really wanted to know. Levi looked up from his coffee cup. He noticed Nico was staring at him, so he smiled. “What’s up? Why are you looking at me like that?” Levi asked. Nico was caught red handed. “Uh, no reason. Just kinda still tired from the party, I guess”, Nico said. Levi smiled. He rewinded that moment they had on Nico’s bed for the one millionth time. “Yeah, same. I haven’t been out like that in awhile”, He said. “Did you hear from Link? The guy was drunk out of his mind. Amelia wasn’t there so I guess he got home okay?” Levi asked. “Yeah, he carpooled it with Jo and Alex so he got home safe”, Nico said. 

They both finished off their coffees and were then called to set. “Shit, I don’t have a mint”, Nico said. Levi laughed, and reached into his pocket. “You are lucky, I have two in my pocket for these very reason”, Levi said pulling out two mints. “You are a life saver”, Nico said and laughed. They walked on to the sound stage and saw the set that was being used for their kiss. Both of them started to sweat. They looked at each other and smiled pretending that what is going to happen in the next hour is a piece of cake. Meredith was on set, and saw the pair walk in. She hopped off her chair and starting walking over to the them. “Schmitt, Kim- you guys ready?” She asked them while getting closer. “Yup, never been ready”, Levi said with an awkward smile. “Uh yes, I’m ready too”, Nico said. Meredith smiled. “Perfect. And I’m guessing you guys didn’t practice the kiss?” She laughed. Both Nico and Levi went red. “Relax, I’m kidding. It’s better if you don’t, then we get the magic on screen.” Both Levi and Nico let go of their breaths. 

 When the assistant Sarah gave the go ahead for Nico and Levi to hop on to the stage, they went over to the so called “supply closet”. The scene was about how Alex had to talk to Jake about a certain patient that was flirting with him, and that Alex was jealous. The characters were having an argument about it, and then Alex decides to kiss Jake. Very soap opera kind of scene. Meredith, who was directing this episode spoke to Nico and Levi before they started rolling. “So you guys know your lines, your spots.. do you have any questions?” She asked. Nico spoke up. “How long does the kiss have to be exactly?” He said. “I’ll tell you when”, Meredith replied. “Now let’s start!” She said. The pair took their places and got into their characters. “Alright! Annnd Action!” Meredith called out. Nico started off with his line and then the conversation went on. Before they were in the supply closet, they had to walk and talk. “Cut!”, Meredith shouted. “Oi, Schmitt, you gotta relax a bit. You look too nervous.” “ Sorry!”, Levi said. “Back to your places, boys”, Meredith said. They went back to their places and started over. They did the take a few times before moving to the supply closet. This was it. This the place they would kiss. Nico stumbled over his lines a few times. “Nico, you are talking way to fast!” Meredith yelled. “Sorry!” Nico said. “It’s fine, but after the next line you kiss Levi”, Meredith said. Don’t remind me, Nico thought. “Yup, I’m ready”, he said out loud. Meredith called out action and the pair started up the conversation again. After Nico’s line, it was time to kiss Levi. Then all of a sudden, Levi had to sneeze. “Wait, wait! I have to sneeze!” Levi yelled. “Schmitt really?” Meredith said. Levi sneezed into his hand. “Alright I’m good,” Levi said. Make up ran up to him and fixed his face. “Schmitt, you ready?” Meredith called out. “Yes, sorry!” Levi said. He was getting super nervous for this. He really want to kiss Nico but he didn’t want to do it in front of forty other people. Alas, he needed to calm down and relax. “Alright, action!” Meredith called out. Nico started his lines again and the conversation started up again. Nico and Levi said their lines and it was time for the kiss. Nico stepped forward toward Levi, grabbed his shirt and walked him over to the wall behind him. They looked at each other and then Nico was about to kiss Levi. “Hold on, guys! Cut!” Meredith said. They both rolled their eyes. “Hey, I’m the director I say cut whenever I want.” Meredith pulled out her phone and swiped to answer it. “ Hi honey!” She said. 

Nico took a step back to cool off. He was so ready to kiss Levi, like on Saturday. Levi stood at the wall and looked up. He was getting anxious now. He wanted this scene to be over and done with but also wanted to kiss Nico. He thought about their moment again on Nico’s bed and smiled. Nico was about to ask why he was smiling but Meredith walked back in. “Sorry, Zola wanted to ask me she could go over to someone’s house and her father is on set somewhere and wasn’t answering his phone”, she said. “Okay, let’s reset and do this one more time. Annd action!” Meredith yelled. Nico and Levi said their lines again and this time the kiss was about to happen. Nico grabbed Levi’s shirt and walked over to the wall behind them. Levi look at Nico, who was already leaning his head forward. Levi closed the gap between them and they started kissing. Nico moves his lips around. Levi moves with Nico’s lips. The kiss wasn’t supposed to be long but Nico opened his mouth and invited Levi’s tongue in. They touched each other’s tongues and just kept kissing. “Ohhh k then, cut!” Meredith said, clapping. Nico and Levi heard Meredith but kept going. “Alright! Guys! That’s it! Cut!” They both snapped out of their daze and let go of each other’s lips. The spark that they had while just touching each other was nothing compared what they both felt. They looked at each other and touched their foreheads together. They both smiled and they knew at the same time, that they both confirmed that what they were feeling for each other was definitely confirmed.  

Meredith walked over and smiled. “So that was amazing. The feeling of want was there. You guys really got into it”, she said. Both of them laughed and were a bit embarrassed. “No no it’s a good thing, guys”, she said. “We are going to do it maybe once more and then call for lunch.” “Okay”, both Nico and Levi said. They reset and rolled again. Nico went for the kiss again, and Levi and him made a bit more interesting. Levi decided to touched Nico’s neck and then hair, while Nico held Levi’s hips and moved closer to him. They touched tongues again but also made sure that they made smack sounds.

 When Meredith called cut and called for lunch, Levi and Nico just stood there, smiling at each other. Nico stepped in a little closer and smiled. “Want to go back to my trailer? I think we should chat a bit”, Nico said. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea”, Levi said while still smiling. 

They walked off the stage and walked over to the trailers. Nico opened the door and let Levi in first. He closed the door and all of a sudden Levi had his lips on Nico’s again. Nico didn’t say anything and wasn’t surprised that this was happening. Levi took his lips off of Levi and both of them laughed. “Oh well, uh hey”, Nico said. “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that since Saturday”, Levi said. “So it wasn’t the alcohol talking was it?” Nico said while laughing. “No, to be honest. Since Saturday and the moment that we had, I have been thinking about you a lot”, Levi confessed. Nico smiled. “Well if we are being honest, I really wanted to finish that moment off on Saturday. And regretting the fact that Link ruined it”, Nico said. Levi sat down on Nico’s couch and smiled. “Actually? You wanted to?” Levi said, shocked. “Well obviously. You’re an amazing guy. The past month has been crazy and we’ve spent so much time together. When I first met you I was in shock”, Nico said. Levi went red. “Honestly! I’ve wanted to ask you out, but I didn’t think you liked me” Nico said. “Are you joking? You welcomed me on the first day with open arms, accepted my weirdness and have a kitty. You are amazing, too”, Levi said. Nico smiled and walked over to his couch. He sat down beside Levi and put his hand on his thigh. They stared at each other and smiled. Nico leaned forward and filled the gap between him and Levi. Levi attaches his lips onto Nico’s and they started kissing again. Kissing privately was way better than doing it front of the crew. Levi kept smiling throughout the kiss and then for some reason he started laughing. Nico was touching Levi’s thigh and it started to tickle. “Is someone ticklish?”, Nico said while still kissing Levi. “ No no I’m not ticklish!!” Levi said while Nico started to tickle him on the knee. Nico grabbed Levi’s hips and started to tickle him more. Levi started to laugh and Nico pushed him backwards so that they were on top of each other. Levi grabbed Nico’s neck and started kissing him. They ended up kissing and talking until they were called back to set, not caring that they missed lunch. They both didn’t regret it at all. 


	12. Levi’s Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi spend time at Levi’s place.

After filming was done for the day, Nico and Levi went to their separate trailers to get dressed. Even though they were just started to kiss, the pair decided to wait to see each other naked some other time. When Nico was done getting dressed, he took his script, keys, phone and walked over to Levi’s trailer. He knocked on the door and waited for Levi to open it. When Levi opened the door, Nico looked around and then all of a sudden, he pushed Levi back to his couch and kissed him. “Hey there” Levi said. “Hi”, Nico said. They both stared at each other and smiled. “So I realized that you haven’t been to my place yet”, Levi said. “We don’t have to be in until 1pm tomorrow, so wanna come back to mine and I’ll make you some dinner?” Nico smiled. “Ohhh, we kissed and now I get dinner? I’m lucky”, said Nico smiling. “So is that a yes?” Levi asked. “Yes, of course. I can’t wait to meet Izzy!” Nico said and then kissed Levi. “ Great. Ready to go?” Said Levi. “Yup, I have everything”, said Nico. The pair left Levi’s trailer and started to walk to the parking lot. Nico wanted to hold Levi’s hand but he knew that they might get caught by someone. When Nico and Levi got to the parking lot they stopped at Levi’s car. Levi turned around to face Nico. Nico was already staring at Levi, wanting to kiss him. Before Nico took the chance, Levi spoke up. “So I’ll text you my address, or you just follow me? Which ever works?” Nico smiled. “Well I’ll need your address for future references, so just text me”, Nico said. Levi took out his phone and sent his address to Nico. “There you go”, he said. Nico’s phone vibrated, as a notification that the text was sent. “Alright, Ill put your address in my GPS. Did you need me to pick up anything?” Nico asked. “No, I think I have everything I need”, Levi said. “ I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” Nico smiled. Levi knew what he wanted to do but he knew someone would see them kiss in the parking lot. “Save What you want to do for when we get to mine”, Levi said. Nico laughed. He then turned around and walked over to his car. Levi got into his car as well, turned on the engine and then drove off. Nico did the same, but decided to take a quick detour to the flower shop that was still open. He picked up some flowers and headed back to his car, smiling like a guy in love. 

When Levi got to his place, he ran up to his apartment and realized that it was a bit of a mess. The kitchen had some dishes in the sink, his bed wasn’t made and Izzy’s food was everywhere on the floor. He whirled around his apartment and cleaned as fast as he could. There was a knock on the door as soon as he put the dust pan and broom away. Levi opened the door and there was a Nico holding out a small bouquet of flowers. Levi smiled. “What are those?” He asked with a giggle. “These are for you. I remember one time you said that you liked flowers, so I made a quick detour to that flower shop near the studio”, Nico said. Levi invited Nico in to his apartment. When Nico walked through the door, Izzy came out of hiding ( she hates the broom for some reason, Levi is working on it) and started to meow. Nico’s eyes widened. “Izzy! I can’t believe I’m only meeting you now!” Nico said. Izzy came straight over to Nico and booped her head on his knee. He scrunched down and started to pet her. “Do you like being picked up?” He said while cooing the feline. The cat meowed in agreement. Nico picked her up and she started to snuggle with Nico. Levi was watching this unfold and he was getting a little teary and so he turned around to find a vase for his flowers. He couldn’t believe that  Izzy liked Nico. All was well with the world. 

Nico put Izzy down on Levi’s couch and put his coat and shoes near the door. He then turned to Levi and smiled. “So, what are you making for dinner?” Nico asked Levi. Levi turned around from his flowers. “ I was thinking making some Kraft dinner. I make it differently, and it’s so good. Is that okay?” Levi asked. Nico smiled. “Kraft dinner is so good. That sounds amazing”, Nico said, walking towards Levi. He grabbed Levi’s hips and brought Levi closer to him. They both stared at each other and smiled. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to hold you like this?” Nico asked. Levi shook his head. “For quite sometime actually”, Nico said while still looking at Levi. Levi smiled and giggled. With that, Nico touched Levi’s neck and brought his lips to Levi. They start kissing softly, but tonight, Levi wanted to be more adventurous. He opened his mouth to invite Nico’s tongue in. When Nico accepted the invite, Levi grabbed Nico’s tongue with his mouth and started to suck on it. Nico laughed and pulled away. “Well that’s never happened before”, Nico said with a big smile. “Was it okay?” Levi asked. “It was more than okay”, Nico said and continued to kiss Levi. 

They made out for a bit longer in the kitchen until Nico’s stomach made an empty sound. They both giggled, and kissed once more. “I’ll get the water on. If you want a drink, I may have juice or iced tea, and possibly beer in my fridge”, Levi said. Nico walked over to the fridge and opened it. “Oh you have the good iced tea. This kind is my favourite”, he said, reaching for the bottle of iced tea. “It’s my favourite too”, said Levi while putting the water in the pot. “You can go sit down if you want. Izzy likes to fetch so if you want there’s a box of cat toys and you can play with her”, he said. “Yeah sure, but uh cups are where exactly?” Nico said. Levi looked up. “Shit, sorry the first cupboard on the right near the sink”, he said. Nico grabbed a cup and poured some iced tea into it. He walked over to the couch where Izzy was already laying down. “Papa said you liked to play fetch. Are you part dog or something?”, Nico said to Izzy while petting her side. Levi heard Nico cooing at Izzy. “Did you just call me papa, Nico?” He said and laughed. Nico stopped cooing at Izzy. “Uh yeah. Daddy just sounds too sexy for a cat”, he said, “Plus I like Papa, it’s cute.” Levi smiled. 

After a few games of fetch with Izzy, dinner was ready. “Bowl or plate?” Levi said. “For KD? Definitely bowl. Anyone who uses a plate for KD shouldn’t be trusted”, Nico said. “I a hundred percent agree to that”, Levi said. He brought the bowls over to the couch, and handed one to Nico. “Thank you”, Nico said with a smile. He took a bite of his food and stopped. “Holy fuck, Levi. This is amazing. What did you put in it? “ Levi laughed. “I’ll show you one day, if you’re nice”, Levi said teasingly. 

Nico and Levi finished up their dinner and decided to watch a movie and cuddle. Izzy was on Levi’s lap as she started to get jealous of the cuddle session that she wasn’t invited to. “So, I was thinking. Would you like to go for dinner with me?”, Nico said. Levi brought his head up from Nico’s shoulder. “Ohhh, like a date?”, Levi asked. “Yes, like a date. A proper date. How about Friday?”?Nico said with a smile. “Well yes of course. I would love that”, Levi nodded and smiled while looking at Nico. He grabbed the back of Nico’s neck and pulled him to his lips. They started kissing and that was Izzy’s cue to leave. She hopped off of Levi’s couch and meowed which made the couple laugh. They started to kiss intensely to the point where Levi got up and sat in Nico’s lap. Both Nico and Levi wanted to go a bit farther but they knew that it was way too soon for more. Nico grabbed on Levi’s hips which made Levi feel Nico’s boner in his pants. He had to stop or else he would have to take Nico into his room and do things that he really wanted to do. Nico had a worried look on his face. “Hey, you okay? Are we going to fast? We can go slower if needed”, Nico said rubbing Levi’s cheek. Levi smiled. He has never been asked or had someone concerned for his well being when it came to being intimate. “No, no it’s not that. I-I want to do more but what we are doing is so fresh. I want to take our time. Explore each other and get to know each other more, before we start doing other things”, Levi said. Nico smiled. “What you just said made feel so lucky to have found someone like you. I would like to get to know each other more for sure. Taking our time is what I want too”, Nico said. “Wanna finish the movie?” Levi asked. “As long as we still cuddle and I get to play with your hair”, Nico said. They both laughed and went back to cuddling. 

When the movie was over, both of them were falling asleep. Nico still had to drive home, so he figured that he should head out. “I should probably head out, I’m getting sleepy”, Nico said. Levi looked at his phone to check the time. It was already getting to be about midnight. “As much as I don’t want you to leave, you should probably go see Magnus. I bet he’s hungry”, Levi said. They got up from the couch and stretched. Nico went over to the door and started to put his shoes on. “This was nice”, Nico said. Levi smiled. “Yeah it was”, he said. “Oh, so the season premiere is next Friday. I totally forgot about it”, Nico said. “Oh that’s right, do you want to post pone that date you want to take me on?” Levi asked. “No no, why don’t we do Thursday? And then Friday the premiere is being shown at Meredith’s place, so maybe we can go together?” Nico asked. “If you want to, that is.” Levi smiled. “Thursday sounds perfect, and Friday sounds perfect. Do you think the cast has speculations about us?” Levi asked. “Well we didn’t really stopped after Meredith said cut, so I think some know. I’m sure no one will tell anyone though”, Nico said. “That’s true. I’m honestly thinking that when The Jalex ship sails we will be asked about our sexualities so I guess we might as well start with the cast”, Levi said. Nico smiled, and walked closer to Levi. He grabbed Levi’s wait and just stared at him. Levi smiled and turned a bit red. “This is nice, Nico. Really nice”, Levi said and went on his tip toes and kissed Nico on the lips. Nico then yawned in between the kiss, which made Levi giggle. “ Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I’ll be on set when you are so I’ll text you?” Levi said. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow”, Nico said and kissed Levi once more before opening the apartment door. He walked through the door with Levi following him and then turned around. “Okay, bye”, Nico said, kissing Levi. “Bye”, Levi said and then kissed Nico. They both giggled and then Nico turn around and walked towards the elevator.  Both Levi and Nico were as happy as can be. 


	13. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, but lots of fluff!

Tuesday and Wednesday went by so slowly for both Nico and Levi. They saw each other on set, and hung out in one another’s trailers and kissed but didn’t have the chance to go to one another apartments due to their late hours on set.

When Thursday hit, both Nico and Levi were superanxious the whole day. Nico decided to make reservations at a restaurant called Lester’s, which was famous for their pasta and cocktails, for  7pm as the both of them were done on set  at 4pm . 

In the morning, Nico went to see if Levi was in his trailer. He decided to surprise him and brought Levi a coffee as he knew Levi was on set late last night and early this morning. He walked over to Levi’s trailer, but all of a sudden his phone started to ring. He stopped and put the coffees down. He took out his phone and saw the caller ID. It was his dad. He swiped to answer it after letting it ring a few more times. “Hello?” Nico asked. “Nico, it’s your father”, his father said. “Yeah, I know. What do you need?” Nico asked. “I just want to talk to my son. Is that so hard to ask?”, Nico’s dad, Leslie, asked. “Well after not hearing from you I’d assume that you didn’t want anything to do with me”, Nico spat out. He was looking down at the ground and picked up his coffee and took a sip of it. “Well, I’ve been busy”, Leslie said. “Are you still on that show?” Nico laughed. “As a matter of fact, yes I am. Next question”, Nico said. “Are you still in that phase that you haven’t gotten out of yet?” Leslie asked. Nico put down his coffee. “Excuse me? The phase?” Nico asked. “Yeah the whole being gay thing. That phase you started awhile ago”, Leslie said. “Yeah, actually the so called phase that I am in is still a thing. And I met someone and he likes me and I like him. Turns out this phase is going absolutely splendid, Father. Splendid”, Nico spat out with a tear in his eye. With that he ended the call.

Nico was in tears. He was hurt. He didn’t know what to do. He needed Levi immediately. He picked up the other coffee and ran to Levi’s trailer. He knocked on the door and Levi immediately came to open it. “Nico, hey how’s-“ Levi started to say but then he noticed Nico’s tears. “Nico oh my god, come in come in. What happened?” Levi said all concerned. Nico walked into his trailer and put down the cups on Levi’s table. Nico could barely look at Levi. He always hated crying in front of people. “Nico, what happened? Please, tell me”, Levi begged. Nico wipes his eyes. “My-my dad called me”, Nico said in between sobs. “He-he asked me if I was still in the gay phase”. With that he lost it. “Oh, Nico. You deserve better treatment from your father. That’s horrible”, Levi said. “It’s not the fact that I’m upset. I’m just angry. When I get angry I cry”, Nico said. “I know it’s frustrating. Trust me. My uncle Kevin has called me names from all across the board”, Levi said. He took Nico’s chin in his hand and made Nico look at him. “You are not in a phase. The only phase that you are in is being you. That’s the phase”. Nico wipes his tears again, and tried to smile. He was still staring at Levi, which made him stop tearing up. “Did you want to cancel tonight?” Levi asked. “No no it’s okay. I’m not letting my father ruin my plans with you”, Nico said. He reached for the back of Levi’s neck and pull Levi close enough to kiss him. They kissed a bit more and then took a deep breath together. “I brought you a coffee by the way. I thought you would need one”, Nico said after a few seconds of silence. Levi smiled and got up to grab his coffee. “Thanks, I honestly needed this. I had to be here for  5am . I left the set at like  10:30pm last night”, Levi said and took a sip of his coffee. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down. He looked at Nico, still a bit worried. “Are you okay?”, he asked. Nico looked up and smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay now. Sorry about this meltdown”, Nico replied. “You don’t need to apologize. You are human and things like this happen”, Levi said and kissed Nico again. 

There was a knock on the door, which made both Nico and Levi jump a little. Levi walked over to the door and opened it. It was Sarah, the assistant. “Oh hey, Sarah. What’s up? Is it time already for set?” Levi asked. Sarah smiled. She noticed that Levi’s lips were a tad red and plump from kissing Nico. “Hey, no, I’m just hear to give you the next episode’s script”, she said. “I have Nico’s as well, I’ll just give you his to give to him.Hey Nico!”she giggled. Levi went red. “Hey, Sarah!” Nico said. Levi just went even more red and his eyes widened. “I guess you know, too eh?” Levi smirked. “I think the whole cast knows by now. You guys think you are being sneaky but we know what’s going on. We are happy for you both”, Sarah said and handed the scripts to Levi. “The table read for this episode is on Monday, Ibelieve so run through them.” Levi smiled and giggled. “Of course we will, Sarah!” Nico shouted. Sarah and Levi laughed out loud. “Don’t worry we actually will run through them”, Levi said. “Alright, well you two make good choices!” Sarah said and then walked away. “Thanks, Mom!” Levi said and then closed his door. He turned around to Nico laughing uncontrollably. “That was hilarious!” He tried to say while laughing. “Well I guess we don’t have to be sneaky on set”, Levi said and gave Nico the script. “ I can’t believe we are already reading episode six”, Nico said. He looked at the title. He was a bit confused. “Sex and Cocktails” read Levi. “What does that mean, I wonder”, wiggling his eyebrows. He skimmed through pages and then stopped. “Oh, so that’s what it means. Go to page 24. It’s one of our scenes”, he said. Nico went to page 24 and read the scene. “Welp. That was quick. I guess Meredith and the team are huge Jalex shippers”, Nico laughed out loud.Levi just stood there. It was his very first sex scene that was going to befilmed, edited and then broadcasted. He swallowed really hard and then started to sweat. Nico realized that Levi was getting nervous. “ Hey, listen you are going to do great. We aren’t actually going to have sex, you know that right?” Nico said, and grabbed Nicos hand after standing up. Levi sighed. “ I know, but I hope that we do it justice”, Levi said. “ I am sure that we will”, Nico replied. `” Don’t you worry”, he said and then kissed Levi on the lips. “ There is a silver lining though. It will be practice for when we do it. Whenever that may be”. Levi smiled. “ That is true. I’ll see if you are good at foreplay”, Levi said with a teasingly look on his face. Nico’s jaw dropped. “ Uh, for the record I am great at foreplay”, he said while laughing. “ Oh, you are, are you now?” Levi said. Nico grabbed Levi and pulled him to the couch. “ How about I show you? Just a tiny bit?” He said, which then led him to start kissing Levi. Nico pushed Levi down on the couch and then climbed on top. “ Sure, but only a tiny bit. And do notattack my neck. Hickeys are hard to cover in hair and makeup”, Levi said. Nico went back to kissing him and rubbing themselves against each other. He moved his hands down Levis chest and when he got down to the thread of Levis shirt, he when under it and rubbed his hand over nice and softly on Levi’s bare skin. Levi shivered at the touch. Nico giggled and stopped kissing Levi. Levi whimpered out a small moan. “Why are you shivering? Can’t deal with my touch?” Nico said. Levi smiled. “ No, it’s just- your hand. It’s so soft”, Levi said. Nico smiled and stared at Levi. “ What? I like soft hands” Levi said. He raised his head to catch Nico’s lips and they started kissing. Nicocontinued to rub his stomach in circles and kept deepening the kiss. Levi reciprocated the kiss and invited Nico into his mouth. They got caught up in their make out session to the point where another directing assistant, Jeremiah, had to open the door to Levi’s trailer. “Woah! Eh! Schmitt! Time to get on set!”, Jeremiah yelled. The pair jumped out of their skin. “Eh! Can you knock first?” Levi said. “I did. Like five times. Let’s go, please”, Jeremiah said. “Nico, you are supposed to be in hair and make up in an hour, okay?”, he said shaking his head. “Right, uh, yup I’ll be right there”, Nico said fixing his shirt and hair. Jeremiah closed the door of Levi’s trailer. Levi and Nico looked at each other and started laughing. “Well, that was hot. I’m sure we will definitely do this couple justice”, Levi said. “I’ll see you soon”, he said and kissed Nico. “Yup. Did you want me to lock up?” Nico said. “No, I think costume comes in soon so don’t worry”, Levi said, while walking through the door. “Bye!” “Bye!” Nico waves. He stays in Levi’s trailer for a bit to read the script over once more and then decides to go back to his trailer.

 

When Nico leaves the trailer, he hears a whistle. Link was standing outside of his trailer that was parked right across from Levi’s. “Well, well, well. Are we doing the old walk of shame here,Kim?” Link said smiling. Nico rolled his eyes. “No, actually. But it’s not your business any way if I was”, he said with a bit of a smirk., “I guess you know too?” Link laughed out loud. “We knew before you two lovebirds did. That’s for sure”, Link said. Nico turned red. “I still am over the moon. I didn’t think he would actually like me”, Nico said. Link was still smiling. “Aww, look at you. You are smitten for Schmitt. Wait no. Schmitten! You are schmitten!” He said, slapping his knee, “I’m so funny.” Nico just kept turning red. “You good?” He said. “If you are done, I’ll tell you about my date that I have tonight.” Link stopped laughing. “Oh you have a date tonight? Where are you taking Levi? Assuming it is Levi”, Link said. “Well duh, of course it’s Levi. I’m taking him to Lester’s”, Nico said with a smile. “Lester’s? That a nice place. Good choice” Link said, a bit impressed. “Yeah, I really wantedto take him out and show him that I care about him”, Nico said. Link smirked at Nico. Nico knee that look. “I know that look, and no we haven’t. It only been a few days. We are taking it slow”, Nico said. “Oh alright, jeez you really have it bad for this guy, eh?” Link said. “I do, and I don’t want to screw things up”, Nico said sternly. “I’m sure you won’t, just make sure that you guys are safe, okay?” Link said. “Again, yes mom”, Nico said rolling his eyes. Link was right though. Nico hadn’t been intimate with anyone in awhile and he wasn’t about to not go without protection. “To make you not worry, I will go over to the pharmacy today or tomorrow. Okay?” Nico said. Link smiled. “Okay”, he said. 

Link and Nico walked over to Nico’s trailer and separated as soon as they got there. Link was called to set and Nico had to run his lines over once more before he was called to set. He was called to go to hair and makeup, and then went on to set. Thankfully it was a 

busy day for both of them so the time went by quickly. 

 

After Levi was finished on set, he walked back to his trailer and got changed. He loved being in scrubs but shorts and a tank top were calling him. After he got changed he left the set and went straight home to hang out and relax before his date with Nico. When Levi got home, Izzy was waiting for him on the kitchen table. “Izzy! Get off the table”, Levi said. He dropped his bag and walked over to pick her up. When he picked her up, Izzy meowed. “Are you a hungry girl?” He said cooing at the cat. He put Izzy on the floor and walked over to the kitchen. He took out the cat food and poured some of it into her bowl that was beside him on the floor. Izzy walked over and started to eat. “So Iz, I have a date tonight. I won’t be long, but it is with Nico”, Levi said. Izzy kept eating. Levi laughed. “Right, great chat. Im going to go shower, I guess”, he said. He walked to his bathroom and turned on the tap. He got undressed and hopped in the shower. Levi hates taking long showers but today he needed one. It’s been a long week and he needed to relieve himself. When he was cleaning himself, he started to rub his boner that was growing.He immediately thought of Nico and what happened today, which made him moan. He rubbed himself as much as he could and then finished in his hands. He let out a soft whimper and a breath. It’s been awhile since he had been with anyone and thinking about going to the next step with Nico made him all hot and bothered. He cleaned himself up with his face cloth and then hopped out of the shower. It was almost 5:30, so he figured that he should start getting ready. He did his hair, brushed his teeth and went to his room. The only thing that Levi hated about dates was figuring out what to wear. He tried a few outfits on, but he decided to go with a nice white casual but some what professional blouse and nice blue jeans. He spritzed some of the cologne he had on himself and headed back out to his living room. By the time he sat down it was already 6:15. He had enough time to calm his jitters down. 

 

When Nico was done on set, he rushed out, due to having to stay an extra hour because the crew couldn’t get the lighting properly. He grabbed his bag from his trailer and then ran to his car to go home. When he got home, Magnus greeted him at the door. “Hey, buddy. Listen I can’t stay for long because I have a date tonight with Levi”, Nico said. He filled both dishes with you fresh food and water quickly and then ran to his room to shower. He got undressed, hopped in and then was able to take a deep breath. He only had an hour to get ready but the hot shower felt amazing. He washed his hair and himself quickly. He ached to touch himself but he couldn’t as he didn’t have enough time. He hopped out of the shower and did his routine. Once he was done, Nico got out of the bathroom and started looking through his wardrobe. He found a nice black blouse and some nice jeans to wear. He put his clothes on and then looked in the mirror. He honestly wanted tomake a good impression on Levi. Even though they have been to Joes and other places, tonight was their first official date. Nico shook out of his daze and went over to his dresser and grabbed his favourite cologne. He sprayed a few on his neck and a bit on his inner arms. He went back to his mirror, did a quick look over.He was all set.He grabbed his wallet and keys from his bag, gave a quick kiss to Magnus and then left his apartment. He drove over to Levi’s and walked in and went upstairs.

Nico got to Levi’s floor and walked down the hallway.When he got to Levi’s apartment, he straightened himself up and took a deep breathe. He knocked on the door and waited for Levi to open it. Levi walked over to the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door and there was Nico looking amazing as always. “Hey”, he said. He walked a bit closer and greeted Nico with a quick kiss. “Hey, yourself. You look great”, Nico said with a smile. “Thank you, you do too”, Levi said smiling. They stared at each other for a bit. Izzy interrupted with a loud meow. “Hey Izzy”, Nico said after snapping out of the daze. Izzy meowed again. Nico bent down and gave her a pat, and then stood back up. “Alright, you ready to go?” Nico asked. “Yup”, Levi said and turn around to close the door. “Bye, Izzy! Don’t tear up the place okay?” He said to the cat. Izzy meowed and licked her lips. 

Nico reached out one of his hands so that Levi could grab it. Levi accepted his hand and they started walking over to the elevators. Once they got in, Nico pressed the Main Floor button and then the pair rode in silence. When they got to the main floor, they walked out and went down the steps. Nico walked over to the passenger’s side door and opened it up for Levi. “Ohh, what a gentleman”, Levi said with a small smile and then go into Nico’s car. “Always,” said Nico and then closed the door. He walked around to the driver’s side and then hopped in. He started the engine and began to drive out of his spot. “So, where are we going?”, asked Levi. Nico smiled. He held out his hand and Levi grabbed it once again. “We are going to a little place called Lester’s” he said. Levi was shocked. “I heard that place was very hard to get into”, Levi said. “How did you get us in?” Nico laughed. “ I pulled a few strings, dropped my name and promised to give an autograph to Lester’s wife”, he said. Levi giggled.“Wow”, he saidlooking outside. They were driving on Sunset Boulevard, which was one of Levi’s favourite streets. Nico turned up the radio, and then smiled as it was Kelly Clarkson’s Love So Soft that was playing.“Sorry, I really like this song. I’m a secret die hard Kelly Clarkson fan”, he said. Levi smiled. “I am too! That’s hilarious. This is one of my favourites actually. This and thenBreakaway of course”, Levi said. Nico smiled. “I actually listen to that song when I get upset. It’s such a classic”, he said. “Totally”, Levi smiled back at Nico. 

 

When they got to the restaurant, Nico parked and went around to get Levi’s door. Levi laughed. “Although I’m really liking this, you don’t have to do that every time”, he said while getting out of Nico’s car. “Well we are on a date so get used to it”, Nico said, still holding Levi’s hand. Levi was a bit shocked that Nico kept holding his hand while walking into Lester’s. What a man, Levi thought and smiled to himself. They were immediately helped by the hostess when Nico went over and told them he had a reservation. They were escorted to a private room, just like Nico requested. He wanted to be able to hear Levi and as well a more intimate place to chat. “Here you two gentleman are. Leo will be out soon, and will be your waiter for this evening”, the hostess said. The pair sat down and tucked in their chairs. “Thank you, Chelsea”, Nico said. She walked away and closed the door behind her. Levi looked around. He’s never been in a private room at a fancy restaurant before. “Wow, this is such a nice place”, he said. “I guess you didn’t want any press around, huh?” Levi said jokingly. “Oh, no it’s not that. It’s just that I wanted to have a more intimate dinner date. It’s loud out there and I just wanted to spoil you a bit”, Nico said. “I know, Nico. This is absolutely amazing”, Levi said and grabbed Nico’s hand across the table. They both stared at each other and smiled. The door opened and their waiter. Leo walked up to their table. “Good evening”, he said. “Can I start you off with something to drink?” “Is a bottle of white okay with you?”, Nico asked Levi. “Sure”, Levi said. “We will take the house white, Leo. And water, please”, Nico said to Leo. “Absolutely”, Leo replied, and walked out of the room. Nico and Levi looked at their menus and figured out what they wanted for dinner. When Leo came back with their wine and glasses of water, they ordered and returned their menus. They sat in silence for a bit. Nico raised his glass. “Cheers, to something new”, he said. “Cheers”, Levi repeated. The clinked their glasses and took a sip. “Oh, that’s refreshing”, Levi said. “Yeah, it’s my favourite”, Nico replied. “Can I ask you something?” Levi said. “Sure, what’s up?” Nico asked in a bit of a panic. “It’s nothing but, let’s say we had the press take a photo of us, you know, holding hands and such?” Levi asked. Nico smiled. “I don’t know actually. If the photo was sent around I guess we could set the rumours straight and say tell the internet that we are seeing each other”, Nico said. “Only if you were okay with it, obviously.” Levi smiled. Nico was very thoughtful of Levi, which Levi adored. “I would definitely be okay with it. Are we seeing each other? Like, exclusively? Or are you not into labels? I mean it’s early and-“ Levi started to get anxious and turned a bit red. Nico saw his expression and laughed. “Oi, Levi. Take a breath. I’m not seeing anyone else, and I’m into labels, yes”, he said. Levi smiled back at Nico. “Well I guess that’s something to look forward to in the future”, Levi said. Nico smiled wide and showed his teeth. “Can’t wait”, he said. 

Their dinner was served and they ate mostly in silence. The food was amazing and it went great with their wine. After their dishes were cleared, Leo came back with a plate of different samples of dessert. “On the house, from the chef”, Leo said. Nico and Levi were surprised. “Tell Lester thank you, will you Leo?” Nico said. “Of course, Mr. Kim”, Leo said and smiled. He walked out of the room and closed the door.Nico picked up one of the samples and took a bite of it. “Oh my god, you have to try this”, he said and gave the sample to Levi. Levi took a bite and was in complete awe. “Wow, that’s so good”, he said tasting every bit of it. They are all of the samples and their wine and we done for the night- eating wise that is. 

Nico paid their bill and then got up to help Levi get up from his chair. He held out a hand, which Levi graciously accepted. They walked out of their private room, hand in hand, without a care in the world. People noticed, but the people who came to eat at Lester’s were respectful as they knew a lot of celebrities come for dinner. They walked out of the restaurant and walked to Nico’s car. All of a sudden out pops two paparazzi and their cameras were going off. Nico and Levi were still holding hands while the cameras were going off. Nico squeezed Levi’s hand to let him know that it’s okay to let go if he wanted to. For some reason, Levi didn’t let go. Nico let go of Levi’s hand to open the door for him, and Levi got into the car. “Who’s the lucky man, Nico? A new boyfriend? Lover? Tell us!”, one of the camera men said. “You’ll see him tomorrow on your screens. He’s someone special, that’s who he is. Have a good night!” Nico said, and hopped in to the car.The camera men left after Nico started up his engine. “Well, that was interesting”, Levi said. “I’m your special someone?” Nico’s eye went wide. “You heard that didn’t you”, Nico said getting a bit red in the face. “Yes, I did. You’re my special someone too, by the way”, Levi said. He leaned over and gave Nico a quick kiss. Nico smiled. “So it’s only 9:30, do you want to head back to yours now? Or maybe I can park somewhere and we could go for a walk? The boardwalk is nice around this time”, Nico suggested. “A walk on the boardwalk would be amazing”, Levi said. “Okay, let’s do that then”, Nico said. 

Nico and Levi got to the boardwalk near Santa Monica and parked the car. They took off their shoes to walk in the sand, and kept walking hand in hand. They got to the boardwalk and started to walk down the beach. It was dark out, but still very romantic. They found a bench to sit on for a bit and so that sat down. Nico put his arm around Levi and Levi cuddled into Nico’s side. 

 

They lost track of time and it was already 11pm. They both had 8am call times so it wasn’t that late but since it was a busy day for both Nico and Levi, they decided to walk back to the car and drive to Levi’s apartment. When Nico parked in front of Levi’s apartment building, he got out and walked around the car to open the door for Levi. He took Levi’s hand into his and they walked up the stairs. When they got into the elevator, Nico quickly pulled Levi to the side and started kissing him. Levi was shocked at this quick sneak attack but he didn’t care whatsoever. The elevator dinged which meant that they were at Levi’s floor. They giggle and walked out of the elevator and down to Levi’s apartment. 

“So, that was fun”, Levi said turning around after opening his apartment door. “Yeah, I honestly had a great time”, Nico said. “I did too. Thank you for dinner”, Levi said. “It was my pleasure”, said Nico. Levi went on his tip toes and kissed Nico. Nico once again grabbed Levi’s hips, so they could balance. They kissed for awhile, both whimpering out moans. When Levi stopped the kiss, Nico let out a small but sexy whimper.“As much as I would like to continue this, we both should get some sleep. Separately”, Levi said. Nico frowned a bit but he also needed to go home and sleep. “Yeah, that is true”, he replied. “Do you want to maybe go to the party together tomorrow?” Nico asked. Levi smiled widely. “Yes, I would like that”, he nodded. Nico smiled and kissed Levi. They heard Izzy meowing at the door which made them break the kiss. They both giggled and sighed. “My child needs me, I guess. Magnus is probably wanting dinner by now too”, Levi said. “I fed him before I left but he’s been great so I’ll give him a treat when I get home”, Nico replied. They stared at each other for a moment. Izzy kept meowing and Levi rolled his eyes. “Alright, so I’ll see you tomorrow then? I’ll bring you a coffee and meet you at your trailer? If you want?”Levi said. Nico smiled at Levi. “That sounds amazing, Levi”, he said. He stepped forward and kissed him. “Bye”, Nico said and then kissed Levi’s forehead. “Bye, Nico”, Levi replied. 

 

They both thought the date went exceptionally well, and went to bed not regretting that they had to be up in less than seven hours. 


	14. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers !

The next  day, Levi got to set about half an hour before his call time. He went over to his trailer to get his costume on and to drop off his bag. He then went to grab coffee for both him and Nico before heading over to Nico’s trailer. Levi walked over to Nico’s trailer and knocked on the door. “Come in, Levi”, Nico said. Levi opened the door and walked inside. Nico was still getting changed, so he didn’t have his shirt on. “Hey,” he said. Levi started at Nico with his jaw a bit ajar. “Hi, there handsome”, Levi said and walked over to Nico and planted a kiss on his lips. Levi broke the kiss and handed Nico his coffee. “Here you go”, he said. “Thanks. This is what I needed”, Nico said. Levi laughed and smiled widely.”Aww, did you sleep okay?”, he asked. Nico returned the smile. “I did, but I would have slept better if you were in my bed with me”, he said. “You’re cute”, Levi said and giggled. “Maybe a night together will be sooner than later”, he said teasingly. “Maybe it will, maybe not”, Nico teased back and then grabbed Levi’s hips and brought him into a kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Nico’s bare neck and deepened the kiss. He could really get used to kiss Nico. As well as other things. Nico broke the kiss but still held onto Levi. “So, I was thinking that maybe we could uber over to Merediths tonight? I could meet you at yours and we could hang out a bit?If you want to?”, Nico asked. “Yeah, actually that would be fun. Maybe run lines together?” Levi said while wiggling his eyebrows and then giggling. Nico laughed and smiled. “We actually should run lines. I heard that Tuesday is when we film our second big scene together”, Nico said. “But, we could do the other “running lines” together if you wanted to”, he continued. Levi went a little red. “Let’s see what happens”, Levi said with a little smirk and wink. There was a knock on the door and both of them jumped. “Hey, Nico it’s time for hair and makeup. For you as well, Schmitt”, Sarah the assistant director yelled out the door. “How does she know that I’m here?!” Levi said. “She knows everything”, Nico said. “Now,boys”, Sarah said. “Coming!” Both Nico and Levi replied. They went to hair and makeup and then went over to set for the rest of the morning. 

After lunch, Levi and Nico went to the coffee cart that was near the Editor’s building on set. They got their coffees and went to sit down on a bench. All of a sudden Levi and Nico’s phones were going off. Levi took out his phone and saw an alert from People Magazine. He opened it and saw a picture of him and Nico. The picture was of him and Nico holding hands and there was a headline that said “New Romance Between Grey+Sloane Stars?”. Levi looked up and saw Nico’s reaction as he was looking down at his phone as well. “Well, that was quick”, Nico said, still looking at the photo. He looked up and saw Levi’s reaction. “So, uh, what do you want to do? I know that you are out to the cast, but not to the press. I guess the rumours aren’t rumours about me now, which I don’t mind”, Nico said. Levi looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. “Are you okay, Levi?” Nico asked with a concerned tone. “Yeah I’m okay. I guess with the premiere today, it may as well be telling my secret to everyone. I shouldn’t be scared to tell people who I am”, Levi said. “Look, Levi you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s your journey and you can do whatever you want with it”, Nico said, putting a hand on Levi’s thigh. Levi looked at Nico. “You know what? I’m going to do it. Jake is a gay character and I want to be honest with the audience. It’s something that I have to do”, Levi said with a smile. Nico knee at that moment, he wanted to ask Levi an important question. “Hey Levi?” Nico asked. “Yeah?”, Levi replied. “Can we go to my trailer?” Nico said. Levi was taken aback. “Uh, yeah sure”, he said. They got up and walked over to Nico’s trailer. When they got into the trailer and after Levi closed it, Nico turned around and grabbed Levi and pulled him in to a kiss. A passionate, deep kiss that neither of them have had experienced in awhile. Levi broke their kiss and looked up at Nico. “Nico, are you okay? What’s up?” Levi said a bit concerned. Nico pulled Levi to his couch and then made them sit down. “Can I ask you something?”, Nico said. “Yes, of course. Anything. What’s up?”, Levi said. “You said yesterday on our date, something about labels. We both told each other that we aren’t dating anyone else. I know we’ve only known each other for only two months, and had our first date yesterday, but I feel like I’ve known you a lot longer”, Nico started. “Okay, Nico spit it out”, Levi said while laughing. “Levi Schmitt, will you be my boyfriend?” Nico asked while looking straight at Levi. Levi smiled and had a tear in his eye. “Well duh, of course I will!” He said and then grabbed Nico by the shirt and kissed him. Levi pushes Nico down on his back on the couch and they started making out to the point where both Levi and Nico wanted to do more. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The boys both jumped and Levi hopped off of Nico. “Oi, Nico, Schmitt. Meredith wants to see you two”, Sarah said who was outside of Nico’s trailer. Both Levi and Nico looked at each other. “Okay, will be out in a minute”, Nico said, still looking at Levi. “I guess Meredith knows”, Levi said. “Whelp. I guess I’m fired.” Nico laughed. “I think we just have to tell her in person about what’s going on. She’s going to tell us what the rules are and as well as sign some relationship form. It’s no biggie”, Nico said. 

Levi and Nico left Nico’s trailer and followed behind Sarah. Levi was a bit nervous, and Nico could tell. “Don’t worry,” he whispered to Levi. “Trying too. It’s not working out so well”, Levi replied. They got to the director’s building and went in to Meredith’s office. She was sipping on some coffee while reading one of the scripts that was in front of her. “Mrs. Grey, the boys are here”, Sarah said. “Thanks, Sarah”, Meredith replied and looked up to two very nervous boys. “Sit down,please”, she said and pointed at the chairs. Both Levi and Nico complied and sat down. “Now, I did want to talk about something that came up in the news today,” Meredith said, and took a sip of her coffee. “Is this true?” she asked. Nico spoke up first. “Yes, but it’s all very new. I do know the rules and we will not break any of them”, Nico said, and then swallowed. “Did you tell Schmitt here the rules already?” Meredith asked. “Not yet”, Nico replied. “Would you care to tell him now so I know that he knows them?” Meredith asked. Nico’s eye went wide. “Uh, okay”, Nico said and turned to Levi. “Okay. Number 1. Lock the doors. Number 2. Do not mix business with pleasure. Number 3. Sign the forms. Number 4. Wear protection. Number 5. Keep in character no matter what happens behind doors”, Nico said and looked at Meredith. Meredith nodded. “Good. Now, Schmitt do you understand?” She said. Levi nodded but didn’t speak. Meredith smiled. “Good. Here are the forms, please sign them”, she said giving Levi and Nico the forms and two pens. They signed the forms and then sat in silence. “Alright, glad that’s over with!” Meredith said. “You know, I had a feeling you two had a thing going on. Reminds me of the good old days with Derek. We used to sneak around a lot on set. It was fun”, she said. Both Levi and Nico looked at each other. “All I’m saying is, is that I am happy for you two. You make me feel old, though”, Meredith said. Levi smiled. “Thank you, Meredith. Like Nico said, this is all new and we will obviously stay professional”, Levi said smiling and Nico which made Nico smile. “Of course, and we will definitely keep our relationship off set. Although it’s a bit hard when we have to be in a relationship on set. We will keep it PG-13 and will stop when the scene is over”, Nico said. “Nico, you are now rambling. Now you two lovebirds get back to set and I will see you later tonight”, Meredith said. Levi and Nico got up from their chairs and left Meredith’s office. When they left the director’s building Levi was finally able to breathe properly. “I may or may not have almost wet myself”, Levi said. Nico bursted out laughing. “I told you not to be worried”, he said. “You telling me not to be worried made me worry more”, Levi said. Nico looked around and then grabbed Levi’s hand. He dragged Levi near a bush and started to kiss him. Levi was taken aback from the kiss. “Woah, very sneaky, Kim”, Levi said. “Well if Derek and Meredith did it, why can’t we?” Nico said. They both giggled and then started to full out laugh. “I can’t believe that. Meredith seems so professional”, Levi said. “I know right? But I guess things are different when you like someone a lot”, Nico said. Levi’s phone vibrated. It was his alarm going off, telling him that it was time for set again. “Oh, it’s time to get to set”, he said. They both walked over to set and continued their day. 

 

***********

 

By the time Nico and Levi were finished on set, it was about 6pm. The party didn’t start until 9, which was good for both Nico and Levi to go to their own apartments to shower and get ready. Otherwise they would get distracted and would never leave. Nico got home and showered. What a day he had. He couldn’t believe that he was in a relationship with Levi. Or with anyone of that matter. He smiled when he thought about Levi. About his boyfriend. After he showered, he went over to his dresser and started to get ready. His phone was going off all day, so he decided to silence all of his notifications from social media. Levi was still driving home, so Nico didn’t get any messages from Levi. He got dressed and fed Magnus, and then decided to sit down on his couch for a bit. When it was roughly 7:30, he text Levi and told him he was on his way. 

When Levi got home at around 6:30, he ran to the shower and got undressed. He hopped in the shower and then finished in roughly 5 minutes as he knew he was going to take forever while picking out an outfit. After he did his hair and brushed his teeth, he went back to his room. Izzy was there, on his bed sprawled out and ready for a belly rub. “Sorry,Izzy no cuddles for a bit. I have no idea what to wear and Nico will be here at 8pm. Maybe Nico will cuddle you when he gets here”, Levi said. Izzy meowed in agreement. “You like him don’t you?”, Levi said walking over and giving Izzy a pat on the head and then went over to his closet. He went through all of his clothing and decided that he would rather go naked because he didn’t know what to wear. 

When Levi finally picked out his outfit which was laid out on his bed, he got a text from Nico. It read that he was on his way. “Shit, I literally took forty-five minutes to figure out what I was going to wear? Jesus”, Levi said out loud. He texted Nico back and started finally put on his outfit. He put on some music to get into the party mood. There was a knock on the door, but Levi didn’t hear it. 

When Nico got to Levi’s apartment, he realized that he was early.He thought he might as well surprise his new boyfriend. He walked up the stairs and into the building and then into the elevator. When he got up to Levi’s floor, his heart started racing for some reason. He walked to Levi’s door and knocked. Levi didn’t answer, so he knocked again. Thankfully Levi was known to leave his door unlocked, so Nico walked into the apartment. He heard Levi singing in his room, so Nico walked over to see him. He opened the door a bit to see what Levi was doing. Nico smiled and almost couldn’t hold his laugh in. There was Levi singing just inhis jeans, without his shirt on. Nico watched for a bit and thought that he should probably say something. “You know, you really need to start locking your door”, Nico said. Levi jumped out of his skin. “Jesus fucking Christ, Nico! You scared me!”, Levi said a bit embarrassed. “I was actually quite enjoying your dancing”, Nico said while laughing. He walked over a kissed Levi, and Levi took the opportunity to start dancing with Nico. Nico started to cackle and turned bright red. “Dancing is fun!”, Levi said still swaying both of their hips. They continued dancing until the song was over. Once the song was over, Levi let go of Nico’s hips and started to back to getting dressed. Nico frowned but they were going to be late if they didn’t stop dancing. Izzy came into the room and jumped onto the bed and meowed. “Hey, Izzy boo! How are you?”, Nico asked and then sat down next to her on the bed. Levi turned around and saw them cuddling and Nico cooing the cat. “Aww, stay right there!”, Levi said and grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of them. “Aw, Kodak moment!” He said. Nico smiled. “Can I see?” he asked. Levi showed the photo to Levi. “Send it to me? I wanna show Magnus”, Nico said. “Yup. Sent”, Levi said. 

When Levi finished getting dressed, him and Nico went into the kitchen. Izzy followed the pair, in hopes that she will get fed. “You have a shadow, Nico. I bet she’s hungry”, Levi said. He grabbed the cat food from the cupboard. “Here. She gets a half of a cup of dry food, and then a spoonful of wet”, he said while walking over to his fridge. He took out the wet cat food and handed it to Nico. Nico took the lid off and almost gagged. “Yuck. I have no idea how cats like this stuff”, he said. He grabbed a spoon from the cutlery drawer and scooped a bit of wet food into Izzy’s bowl. “Yeah, for some reason she will only eat this one. She’s picky”, Levi said. “We should do a shot”, Nico said after putting the cat food bowl down to Izzy’s level. “Yes! Of course!”, Levi said. “Pick your poison. I have tequila, vodka, anything”, he said. “Let’s do tequila? To celebrate us?”, Nico said. “Of course.I actually have this really good stuff that I only take out when I celebrate or get dumped. It’s the best stuff, but really strong”, Levi said while grabbing the bottle and two shot glasses. Nico was surprised when he saw the bottle that Levi was holding. “Holy shit! This shit is so expensive! Normally just the silver is like 300 dollars normally! When did you get this??”, he said. “I got it when I got my first pay from my first paid commercial, actually”, Levi said, and poured the two shots. “It smells amazing, but again very strong”, he said. Levi handed one of the shot glasses to Nico, and then grabbed his. “To us. To a new chapter, together”, Nico said. “Cheers”, Levi said. “Cheers”, Nico replied. They went over to the couch and sipped on their shots. Levi was right- this tequila, which was the Gold Patron with honey, was very strong. When they were done with their shots, Nico started touching Levi’s waist, then arm, then hair. Levi knee what was about to happen and it took everything in his power to not let Nico start kissing him. Other wise both his and Nico’s clothes would be off like a prom dress. “I know what you are trying to do, Mr.Kim”, Levi said. Nico smiled and laughed. “And you have no idea how much I want you to continue but we have to get to Meredith’s soon. If we didn’t have plans we would be in my bed, doing all of the things”, Levi said trying not to given to Nico’s frown that was starting. “But but but”, Levi continued, “I was also thinking though that since both of us have the weekend off, maybe I can treat you to a nice romantic dinner somewhere and then you can spend the night tomorrow?”, he said. Nico eyes widened. Levi then started to get worried. “I-I mean like if you don’t want to it’s cool, I mean you have Magnus and I’m sure he hates being alone for the night and-“Levi started but Nico interrupted. “No, I mean yes I would love to. I can get Link to drop by my place to feed Magnus and check on him. Link kind owes me a thousand favours anyway”, Nico said with a smile. Levi smiled widely. “Okay, then that’s settled. I have a place in mind that doesn’t need any reservations so we can go there”, Levi said. “Perfect. It’s a date then”, Nico said. They both smiled at each other. Levi then checked the time on his phone after breaking his eye contact with Nico. “Oh wow it’s already 8:30. Want me to get the Uber?”, he asked. “Sure, I can order the one on the way back”, Nico said. They got ready and by the time they were out Levi’s door the Uber was out front. Nico and Levi walked hand in hand, with smiles on their faces. 

 

******

 

When Nico and Levi got to Meredith’s house, the party was already starting. The whole cast was there and as well as most of the crew and it was very loud. Levi was shocked when he entered Meredith’s house because her house was huge. “Oh, wow”, he said. Nico laughed at Levi’s reaction. “Yeah, I felt the same when I was here for the first time too”, Nico said. They continued to walk around, hand in hand and started to say hi to everyone. Everyone cooed when they noticed that Levi and Nico were holding hands. They turned a bit red and then laughed. Levi got an idea. “Hey, Nico. I have an idea. Don’t freak out”, he said, “and we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, but since it is the season premiere, I feel like we should announce us.” NICOs eyes widen. Levi took that hint and got red. “Yup, that’s a hard no. Forget I said anything”, Levi said scratching his neck and started to move away. Nico stopped Levi from moving. “Sorry, I only reacted like that because I was going to ask you the same thing”, Nico said. “I totally think we should do it”, he said. “Do you want to get someone to take it for us? Or do you want to do a selfie?” Levi had a tear coming up in his eye. “Let’s do a cute selfie”, Levi said grabbing his phone. Nico did the same and got his camera ready. “Okay, what do you want to do? A cute one? A funny one? Both?” Nico asked. “Let’s do both!”, Levi said with excitement. “I’ll kiss you on the cheek for the cute one?” he said. “And then a silly face, I guess?” Nico asked. Levi nodded and smiled. They put their phones up to their faces and Levi kissed Nico’s cheek. Nico decided to take the opportunity and kiss Levi right on the lips instead, which made Levi not take his own photo. Levi started giggling right after. “Hey, what was that?”he asked. “Oh, I just think that kissing you would be a better Kodak moment, as you say”, Nico said while smiling, “here look, it’s actually really cute. Your reaction is priceless!” Nico gave Levi his phone so that Levi could see it. “It actually is kinda hot, to be quite honest”, Levi said turning a bit red. He shook off the bit of hormones he felt and went back to his phone. “Alright, let’s do a funny one”, he said. They posed and took the photo. “That’s a nice photo, too”, Levi said, “Here, look.” Levi gave his phone to Nico. “Aww that’s nice”, Nico said while staring at the photo. Both of them made a funny face with sticking out their tongues. “Send that one to me, and I’ll send the cute one to you”, Nico said. They sent their photos and then put their phones away. “We can do our posts later. Let’s get a drink”, Nico said. “I can’t say no to that”, Levi said.They went to the bar and ordered their drinks. Levi of course got his favourite vodka soda with a bit of lime, and Nico got a whiskey sour. After they got their drinks, they went to go find a place to sit, as the show was about to start. When the show started, everyone clapped. The episode started with Levi coming in and Nico clapped the hardest for him. He leaned over to kiss his new boyfriend to show how supportive he was. Levi blushed a bit and everyone awed. 

When the show went to the first commercial, Nico got up to get another drink. “Want another one?” He asked. “Sure, can you also grab me a plate of food too? This couch is super comfy and I don’t want to get up”, Levi said. Nico laughed and kissed Levi. “Of course. I’ll grab some for both of us”, he said. Levi smiled and kissed Nico. 

Nico came back just in time for the next bit of the episode. He handed Levi his drink and the plate of food, and then sat back down. For the rest of the episode Levi and Nico cuddled and no one even batted an eye at them. Every time Nico or Levi came on to the screen, they would make noises and smile at each other. 

When the show was over and the promo finished, Meredith handed out champagne flutes to everyone and made a speech. “Here’s to season 16!”, she said and raised her glass. The whole cast and crew cheered and drank from the glasses. 

The party finished and people were starting to leave. Nico ordered an Uber after both him and Levisaid their goodbyes.When the Uber came, Nico grabbed Levi’s handed and walked over to the car. He opened in and let him go first and then crawled in after. They sat in silence for the entire ride home, as both of them were super tired from the long week. When they got to Levi’s apartment building, they walked up to his apartment, still in silence. Nico was a bit concerned so he broke the silence. “Hey, you good?”, he asked. Levi looked up. “Yeah, sorry just still shocked that I’m on a big tv show now”, Levi said. When they got to Levi’s apartment, Levi opened the door. Izzy was on the couch pillow asleep. “Izzy, I’m home!”, Levi said. Nothing came from Izzy. “Love you too, fur child”, he said. Nico laughed. After the pair took off their shoes, they walked over to the couch and sat down. Levi checked his phone to see the time it was and he was shocked. “How in God’s name is it only 12:30?”he said while yawning. “Well you see...”Nico started to say. Levi darted his eyes at him and Nico started to laugh. He leaned in to kiss Levi, which Levi gladly returned. Nico was getting a bit frisky and pushed Levi down onto his back on the couch. Nico then straddled Levi’s hips, all while still kissing Levi. Levi liked when Nico was a bit frisky and took charge. They continued to make out, which both made them hard. Levi wanted to surprised Nico, so he smoothly went over Nico’s harder crotch and began to touch it nice and slow. Nico jumped in surprise. “Woah, someone’s a little adventurous tonight”, Nico said with a smirk. “Is this okay?” Levi asked. Nico smiled. “Yes, it’s more than okay, Levi”, Nico responded and then went back to kissing him. Levi really wanted to do more but he wanted to make sure that what they were doing wasn’t just because of the alcohol that was in there systems. “Wait, Nico wait”, Levi said. Nico immediately stopped and panicked. “Levi, you okay? Did I do something?”, he said. “No no it’s not that. I just want to make sure that we do this the right way and sober, like you said”, Levi said. Nico hung his head. “That is true. We just got carried away. We can stop if you want to. Maybe wait until what tomorrow brings?”, Nico said, like he did before. Levi nodded in agreement. He kissed Nico and gave him a hug. He then yawned again and Nico started giggling. “Alright Mr. Schmitt,” Nico said while getting off of Nico, “Let’sget you to bed.” Levi jerked his head to the side with a bit of a frown. “I’ll see you out”, Levi said getting up from the couch. Izzy meowed and then went back to sleep. Nico walked over to put his shoes back on. “So, do you want to maybe meet here and we can walk over to the restaurant?” asked Levi. “Sure”, Nico nodded. He opened Levi’s door and walked through it. He took out his phone to order an Uber and then he looked up to look at Levi leaning on the door frame closing his eyes. “Aww, you are so tired”, Nico cooed. “What no! I’m just resting my eyes a bit”, Levi said jolting awake. Nico laughed and then grabbed Levi’s lapels and kissed him. When Nico’s phone vibrate, Levi whimpered a bit. “I got to go. I’ll text you when I get home”, Nico said. Levi kisses him again and then walked backwards into his apartment but still was holding Nico’s hand. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you what time. Maybe 5?6? Around there?” he said. “Sounds good. Night”, Nico said and blew him a kiss which Levi grabbed. Nico walked away after Levi closed the door. 

Levi didn’t even change into his pyjamas and just flopped right onto his bed. Nico text him when he got home but he already knew Levi was gone for the night. 

 

It maybe the season premiere for the show, but a series premiere for both Levi and Nico. 


	15. First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple embark on a date, fun times and first night together.

Chapter 15 

When Levi woke up the next morning, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Izzy was sleeping next time him still, purring loudly. Levi smiled at the sleeping cat and gave her a nice pat on her side, which made Izzy meow. Levi giggled and picked her up and put her on his chest. “Good morning, sleepy head”, Levi cooed. Izzy just meowed and then yawned. Levi picked up his phone to see if anyone texted him. He got one from his mom, and two from Nico. He opened the text from his mom, which made him smile. 

Mama Schmitt: Hey honey, saw the episode. The lad that plays Alex is quite handsome! You have good taste ! 

Levi texted back and thought that maybe it was just easier to call her instead. 

Levi: Hey! Can I call you? 

Mama Schmitt: Of course ! 

Levi clicked on his mom’s number and brought his phone up to his ear. After only two rings,his mom answered. “Hi honey! How are you?” Miriam said. Levi smiled when he heard his mom’s voice. “Hey! Good! How are you?” Levi replied. “Oh I’m good! What’s up?” Miriam asked. “Nothing. Well it’s something actually, but I’m trying to not make a big deal out of it” Levi rambled. “Honey, if it’s about that Nico guy, it’s all over social media,” Miriam said giggling. “So is this Nico Kim guy a good guy to you?” Levi went a bit red. He totally forgot about that picture of him and Nico. “Yeah, we are actually seeing each other. He asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend yesterday, actually,” Levi said smiling. “Levi Oliver Schmitt! Oh my goodness!” Miriam said while shrieking through the phone. “This is such amazing news! Aww my little baby is growing up!” she said, fake sniffling. Levi rolled his eyes. “Again, this is all new so I don’t want to jinks it”, he said, still petting Izzy, who was back asleep on his chest. “Well, if he’s good to you and treats you right, then he’s in my good books,” Miriam said. “He is. He really is”, Levi said with a smile glowing on his face. “Oh! I need to go. My bread is done and I need to take it out,” Miriam said after a few moments of silence. “I’m happy for you Levi. I really am”, she said. “Thanks, mom. I love you,” Levi said. “Love you too,” Miriam replied, and then hung up the phone. Levi smiled and clicked the button on his phone to end the call. He went back to the texts that he hadn’t open yet and smiled when he saw Nico’s name. He read the text that he missed last night first

Nico: Hey, I know you are asleep, but thank you for another fun night! Xoxo

Levi smiled, and continue to the new texts. 

 

Nico: Good morning handsome :) 

Levi texted Nico back. 

Levi: Good morning to you too, Handsome. 

Nico texted back a few seconds later. 

Nico: Hey ! Did you sleep okay? 

Levi: somewhat. Maybe tonight I will, with you being here ;). 

Nico: I’m sure you will 

 

Levi smiled and giggled which made Izzy jump from her sleep. She got up from Levi’s chest and jumped off the bed. Izzy started meowing which meant it was time to get up. Levi sighed and got up from his bed. He went to the bathroom first and then went to the kitchen to feed Izzy. 

 

*****

Nico woke up with Magnus snoring in his ear. Nico loves his cat, he really did but when Magnus snores this loudly early in the morning, Nico wanted to put him outside of his room. Nico sat up a bit and reached for his phone. He knew that Levi was still asleep, so Nico sent him a quick morning text and then went on his social media. He laughed and giggled at the fans who were going insane about him and Levi, which made him realize that they didn’t put their photos that they had together up on Instagram. He made a mental note to ask Levi if he can put them on Instagram later. 

Nico still couldn’t believe that he had a boyfriend. With having a bit of self-esteem issues still, he didn’t want to mess anything up. He managed to have someone fall for him, not for some jock , bro type of guy. For him. A caring, loving person who has a soft side. Most guys he has been with, one night stands mostly, just thought of him as a piece of meat. He sometimes didn’t care the way he was treated but when he started to have feelings, the other guys would just make fun of him. With Levi it’s totally different. He felt safe. He felt that Levi truly cared for him and that he knew he wasn’t just a piece of meat. That’s what he really like about Levi. Levi saw him as a human being. 

With all of this thinking about Levi, Nico zoned out for a bit. When his phone vibrated, Nico immediately snapped out of it. He looked down and saw Levi’s name. They texted for a bit, but then Magnus got up and started meowing which meant it was past his breakfast time. “Okay okay,” Nico said, while getting up. Magnus jumped down from the bed and ran to the kitchen. Nico went over to his bathroom, finished up quickly and then followed Magnus. 

After filling up Magnus’s bowl, Nico got his own breakfast ready. He made some oatmeal and had a banana. He sat down at his little table with Magnus who was sitting and eating his food. Nico smiled at his cat. He thought about how possibly he may have a sister in the future, if Levi and him ever got to that point. He smiled at the thought of him and Levi having their own place, Magnus and Izzy cuddling up to each other, having breakfast in bed together. With all of these thoughts in his head, Nico barely heard his phone go off. He snapped out of his day dream and picked up his phone. He smiled when he noticed that it was Levi calling him. 

“Hey, Levi,” said Nico with a smile on his face. “Hey, how are you?”Levi asked. “Good, just eating breakfast with Magnus,” Nico said. “What’s up?” “Nothing much, just wanted to chat,” Levi said. ”Didyou sleep okay? Sorry I passed out as you as you left last night,” Levi said. “I did, but I woke up to Magnus snoring in my ear. He really snores and sometimes it sounds more like I have a bear in my bed,” Nico replied. Levi laughed out loud. “I’m happy Izzy doesn’t snore, but she likes to sprawl out most nights and so I end up have a quarter of the bed sometimes,” Levi replied. Both Levi and Nico laughed. It was a bit quiet between them but hearing each other breathe was all that they needed. “So, uh I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come around 4pm today? Maybe we can have a drink at mine and then go over to the restaurant for dinner?” Levi asked, breaking the silence between them. “Sure, of course!”Nico replied a bit too excitedly. Levi laughed. “Great. Don’t forget to bring an extra pair of clothes. Unless you don’t want to,” Levi said teasingly. Nico turned a bit red. “I’ll bring some, but I don’t promise that I will wear them,” he replied to Levi. “Alright, well I’ll see you at 4pm. I’ll keep my door open like I normally do, so just come in,”Levi replied. “Okay, sounds good,” Nico replied, petting Magnus who meowed. “I’ll see you then. Text me?” asked Levi. Nico smiled. “Of course,” Nico replied. 

 

*********

 

By the time 3pm roles around, Nico had showered, shaved, cleaned his whole apartment and even brushed Magnus just to keep himself occupied until he had to start getting ready. For some reason, Nico was super nervous for this date. He knew that him and Levi didn’t HAVE to have their first time tonight. It was more so if they did. Nico hasn’t been intimate with anyone that meant to him in a while. It’s not that he lost his touch, but it’s the way he feels about Levi and wants their first time to be meaningful. Nico snapped out of his thoughts and headed to his bathroom in his room to shower. He got undressed and turned on the shower and let it run for a few minutes so that the water was at the right type of hot for him. He stepped in and got underneath the water. He washed his hair and body quickly and then hopped out. Nico had no idea what to wear or what to bring over to Levi’s, so he made sure that his shower was quick so he could pick out his clothes for their date tonight and for tomorrow as well. 

Nico blow dried his hair and brushed his teeth and then went into his room to pick out his clothes. He opened his closet and went through all of the nice shirts he owned. He picked out the nice blue shirt with white polka dots. He threw on his black jeans that were in his laundry basket and went to do a check over in his mirror. “Why am I so nervous?” he said out loud to himself. He kept on looking in the mirror. “It doesn’t have to be tonight, maybe he hasn’t planned anything romantic and we are going to a bar instead.” Nico shook his nerves off and then went back into his closet to grab one of his gym bags and went back to his dresser. He picked out a pair of sweats, underwear, socks and a shirt for the next day and put them in the bag. Nico’s phone started to vibrate so he walked over to where it was charging and saw that it was Link calling. 

“Hey, Link what’s up?” Nico said. “Hey, Nico! Nothing much just making sure that it’s tonight that I’m supposed to come check on your devil fur baby that is called Magnus,” Link said. Nico laughed. “Hey! That devil is your godson, remember that. If anything happens to me, he goes to you,” Nico said, “And yes it is tonight. I’m heading over to Levi’s tonight.” Link whistled. “Oh is tonight the night?” he asked. “No. Well... maybe? I don’t know?” Nico replied getting all nervous again. “Aww, it’s okay Nico. If the time is right, the time is right,” Link said reassuring Nico. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for doing this and calming my nerves down. It’s just- I really like Levi and I don’t want to mess this up. He means so much to me,” Nico said. “Nico, relax. You’ll be fine. Levi feels the same way. They way he looks at you- with those doe eyes of his- I can tell. He feels the exact same way about you. Don’t worry,” Link said. Nico smiled. “Thanks, dude. I really appreciate it,” he said. “Alright I’ll come by before I head home to feed Magnus. I’ll give him some wet food and play with him for a bit so he’s tired,” Link said. “Sounds good,” Nico replied. “Later.” “Later, Nico. Don’t forget to be safe!” Link said with a laugh. “Shit, that reminds me! I have to go to the drugstore to get some stuff!” Nico said, while running over to grab his stuff and head to his door to put his shoes on. “I gotta go, Link,” he said. “Yup, see you later,” Link replied and then hung up. Nico put his phone is his bag and grabbed his jacket and then opened his door. He turned around and saw Magnus on the couch pillow. “Bye, Magnus. Uncle Link will come feed you soon!” He said expecting a reply. Magnus didn’t even look up to see his owner. “Love you too!” Nico said and closed the door behind him. He ran to catch the elevator and went down to the garage. He got into his car and drove off to the drugstore, still excited for tonight’s endeavours. 

 

********

Levi finished cleaning his entire apartment just before 3:30pm. He had roughly a half an hour until Nico would be over so he ran to have a quick shower. When he got into the shower, he took a deep breath. Tonight was the first night that Nico was going to sleepover and Levi was a bit nervous. He hasn’t had a someone sleepover in his bed in awhile which he didn’t mind, but with Nico being in his bed made him nervous. If there was a chance that tonight was the night they were going to go to the next step, Levi wanted to make sure that neither of them felt pressured. Nico was very special to Levi and he didn’t want sex to change anything. He has been in that situation and he regretted it. If Nico was ready, and if he was ready, they would know. 

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he hadn’t washed his hair or body yet and it had already be 15 minutes. He quickly washed up and hopped out of the shower and did his hair routine. He then ran into his room and got dressed. Izzy was lying on the bed, sprawled out waiting for Levi to cuddle her. Levi smiled and then got dressed. Levi picked out his clothes while he was cleaning his room so that he didn’t have to rushto pick out what he was going to wear. He got dressed and went into his living room to wait for Nico. 

When it got to 4pm, Levi heard the door open. “Hey, Levi,” Nico said while closing the door. Levi got up from the couch and walked over to his boyfriend. He kissed him quick and then smiled. Nico put his bag down and took off his shoes. Izzy came running at him and started meowing. “Hey, Izzy girl,” he said and then picked her up. Levi laughed and smiled. He loved when Nico played with Izzy. The sight of Izzy grabbing Nico’s hand her her paw and trying to bite him was the cutest thing he saw. Nico put Izzy down which made Levi snap out of his day dreaming. “Here, ill take your bag in my room. Grab a drink if you want. I think I have a weird juice thing in my fridge if you want,” Levi said. “Thanks. Do you want anything?”Nico asked. “I have some water in my room, so I’ll grab it,” Levi said with a smile. He turned on his heels and walked to his room with Nico’s bag over his shoulder. He put it down near his bed and then grabbed his water from the side table. When Levi looked down, he noticed a bag from the drugstore in Nico’s bag. Levi went a bit pink. He guessed that Nico wanted to be prepared. Thank god, because Levi then realized that he didn’t have any condoms in his apartment. Levi went back into the living room and sat down beside Nico. Levi put his hand onto Nico’s knee, which made Nico turn his head and look at him. “So, I saw your drugstore bag,” Levi said and wiggled his eyebrows. Nico turnedpink like a grapefruit instantly. “Uhhhhh....” Nico was speechless. “Hey, it’s okay. If we intend on having sex we need to be prepared. I didn’t have any condoms here so thankfully one of us is prepared,” Levi said. “Plus, if we didn’t have any, it would totally suck,” he added. Nico’s face went back to his normal shade. “I just- I know we don’t have to but I just wanted to be safe,” Nico said shyly. “This is one of the reasons why I’m dating you- you want us to be safe and you want me to trust you without a doubt,” Levi said. “Exactly,” Nico said and then grabbed the back of Levi neck. Levi smiled and closed his eyes while Nico held his head and started to play with his hair. “That feels good,” Levi said with a sheepish smile. “Wanna cuddle for a bit?” Nico asked. Levi nodded. “That would be nice.” Levi turned on his side and went in front of Nico. Nico brought his legs up and put his arm around Levi’s chest. “Wanna watch a movie on Netflix?” Levi asked. “Sure,” Nico said and kissed Levi’s head. “I’m really into any jail documentaries for some reason. It’s weird I know,” Nico said. “Same ! There’s a new one about Alcatraz that I really wanted to watch,” Levi said. “Yeah, let’s watch that one,” Nico replied. 

By the time the movie was over, it was already 7. The movie was long and with pauses for bathroom and drink breaks it took longer to finish it. Plus both Levi and Nico got distracted with making out so they had to rewind some parts. 

“That was really good. It gave me shivers but it was cool to learn more about Alcatraz,” Levi said while getting up from Nico’s embrace on the couch. “Yeah, who knew that the inmates acted out the way they did,” Nico said getting up as well. “Ready to go?”he asked. “Yup,” Levi replied and walked over to where their shoes were. Nico followed and slipped his shoes on. Once the pair were ready, Izzy fed, and Levi giving her a pat, Nico and Levi were on their way. Nico grabbed Levi’s hand while they were walking down the hallway, which made Levi blush and smile at the same time. Nico had that protection sense to him which Levi always had liked. Even while they were friends, Nico would make sure everything was okay, especially during tough scenes to film. 

When they walked out of Levi’s building, they were surprised that there weren’t camera people around.This reminded Levi that they haven’t posted their photos from yesterday. “So, I realized that we still haven’t posted our photos from yesterday yet on Instagram. Maybe after dinner we could post them? If you want?” Levi asked. “Oh right, yeah let’s do it after dinner,” Nico said. “Perfect. Anyway at the light we just have to cross the street and the restaurant is right there,” Levi said. When they got to the lights, Nico noticed a little tiny restaurant called Carmella’s. It had a yellow awning and a window to look into.“Is it Carmella’s?” Nico asked. “Yup. It’s really nice and cute”, Levi said. “When I first moved LA, I used to come here all the time since my stove and fridge weren’t working. They pretty much know my life story,” Levi said. Once they crossed the street, they walked a few steps and were already at the door. Levi held it open for Nico, which made them both smile. “Thank you,” Nico said. “My pleasure,” Levi said teasingly and then walked into the restaurant. They were greeted by a host, who immediately recognized Levi and Nico. “Levi! How are you? Who is this handsome fella?” she said. “Johelis, I’m great! This is Nico, my boyfriend,” Levi said, reaching behind and held Nico close. “Oh! He plays Alex right? On Grey+Sloan?” Joelle asked with a smile. “Yes, this is the one,” Levi said. “Hi, I’m Nico,” Nico said, putting out his hand to introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Johelis,” Johelis said, and shook Nico hand. “Let me dear you guys in the back, so you can have more privacy.” “Thank you, Joey,” Levi said. Johelis walked them to their table and put down some menus. “Specials, are on the board, and the drink menu is inside the main menu. Enjoy!” Johelis said and walked away. Nico was about to say something, but then there was a scream that came from the kitchen. “That- That would be Carmella. Prepare yourself,” Levi said. “LEVI!” Carmella said while running down to their table. “Levi, I heard you were here with a handsome boy. And Johelis lies! You aren’t handsome, you’re one steamy hunk”, she said. Levi started to giggle. “Ah, well this is Nico, who plays Alex on the show. He’s my boyfriend as of yesterday,” he said. “Hey, you must be the famous Carmella,” Nico said with his nice charm. Carmella went a little pink in her cheeks. “Oh, excuse me I’m just a little warm, I guess. Anyway I just wanted to stop by your table and say hello,” Carmella said. “I gotta get back to the kitchen,” she said fanning herself and then walked away. Once Carmella was out of ear shot, Levi started to laugh. “Well I guess your charm works on everyone,” he said. Nico looked at Levi with a fake confused face. “What charm?” he said with a head tilt. Levi just giggled. 

Once they ordered their food and drinks, Nico held out his hand, inviting Levi to hold it. Levi accepted the invitation and held Nico’s hand. Both Johelis and Carmella awed, since they couldn’t stop looking at the pair. The pair were completely oblivious to their surroundings, but neither of them cared. 

After eating their dinner, Levi and Nico decided to go to the bar beside Carmella’s as it was a nice bar to go to after dinner. Once Levi paid their bill, they said their farewells to Carmella and Johelis, who were both saddened. “Come back soon you two,” they said. Levi and Nico waved and left the restaurant. They walked over to the bar which had a line obviously since it was Saturday night in LA, so they grabbed a spot in line and waited. “I wonder why it’s so busy,” Levi said looking around. He then saw a poster that was advertising that tonight was dance night. “Oh, thats why. It’s dancing night,” he said. Nico’s eye widened. “Dancing? Really?” he said. Levi looked at him. “Oh, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to. We could go somewhere else,” Levi replied. “No, no it’s not that. I can’t dance is all. I have two left feet,” Nico said with a laugh. “Oh, same. I just go with whatever,” Levi said. The line went pretty fast and Levi and Nico got into the bar with no problem. They went over to the bar and ordered two drinks and two shots. They took their shots and then moved over to a table to set their drinks down. The music was loud and the bass was hard. After they finished their drinks, Nico pulled Levi onto the dance floor. They started to dance together and Levi kept smiling and Nico every time he almost fell over. Nico pulled Levi a little closer to him which made Levi go a bit pink. He felt Nico’s crotch area rub up against his own which made him more horny that he already was. He knew that it wasn’t the alcohol that they both had as they only had soda at Carmella’s. The shot wasn’t very strong either so what they were doing because they were in complete control of themselves. 

 

After two hours of dancing, Nico and Levi were getting a bit riled up with grinding and being close together. They knew what the other was thinking, which meant it was time to go back to Levi’s place. Levi grabbed Nico’s hand a dragged them both of the dance floor and out of the bar. They walked pretty fast back to Levi’s building. It was more so Levi running because the height difference with Nico. 

 

Once they finally got to Levi’s apartment, they walked up the stairs and ran to the elevator. As soon as they got to Levi’s floor, they rushed out of the elevator and went down the hall to Levi’s door. Nico started to kiss Levi’s neck when he was trying unlock the door which made it very hard to do for Levi. Once Levi got the door unlocked, he tried to open the door but Nico turned Levi around to face him andstartedkissing him. Levi swing open the door behind him and brought Nico in by grabbing him by the jacket. Nico slammed the door shut behind them, not caring for how loud it was behind me. They kept kissing until they got to Levi’s room, shirts coming off left right and centre when they got into the room. Nico push Levi onto the bed, not knowing Izzy was on the bed asleep. She meowed which made the boys jump, and then laugh. They looked at each other Nico was on top of Levi still, which was a very nice sight for Levi. Levi lifted up hishead to kiss Nico which made them start back to where they were. Izzy jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She knew was going on and did not want to see what her fur dad was doing. Nico grabbed Levi’s belt and started to undo it. “Is this okay?” he asked. Levi smiled. “Yes, very, very okay,” Levi said. Nico continues to undo Levi’s belt and undid his pants button and took them off and began touching his boxer briefsNico went slowly to tease Levi a bit. Levi shivered a bit and Nico noticed. “Do you like it when I go slow?” He asked with a smirk. “Yes, yes I do,” Levi said, rubbing the back of Nico’s neck and then started to play with Nico’s hair. Nico leaned in to kiss Levi, which gave Levi the opportunity to grab Nico and roll him over so he could take a bit of control. Nico laughed when he was being rolled over, since Levi was have a hard time rolling him over. Once Nico was finally on his back, Levi started touching Nico’s pants. He undo his belt, but stopped to make sure Nico was okay. “You okay?” he asked, looking at Nico in the eyes. Nico smiled. “Yes, I’m good,” he said, and leaned up to kiss Levi. After undoing Nico’s belt, Levi began to lightly touch Nico’s crotch area, which made Nico moan. Levi started to kiss Nico’s neck a bit which made Nico squirm a bit. “You keep doing that, and we will be done in no time,” Nico said with a giggle. “I’ll go slow, don’t you worry,” Levi said and then started to kiss down Nico’s body. “Can I suck you?” Levi asked. “I thought you’d never ask,” Nico said with a small smile. Levi slipped Nico’s jeans off and then his boxers. Levi started at Nico, who was completely naked. Levi was in awe. Nico was gorgeous from head to toe, which Levi already knew but naked wise, he was just in awe. “What are you looking at?” Nico asked. “Nothing. You’re just sculpted, that’s all,” Levi replied. “I feel like you should take off those boxers of yours and let me get a look. You’re pretty hot too, Levi,” Nico said with a smirk. Levi went a bit pink. “What? You are,” Nico said. Levi just shrugged. “I’ve been self conscious about my body so that means a lot,” Levi replied. “Come here,” Nico said opening up his arms. Levi came back up to Nico’s head to look at him in the eyes. “You. Are. Hot. You. Are. Amazing,” Nico said in between kisses, “Now, boxers off, mister.” Levi smiled and then did what he was told. Nico moved on the bed so he could be vertical instead of horizontal. Levi climbed into bed and moved to be on top of Nico. Nico started to kiss Levi again, this time inviting Levi into his mouth. Levi slowly put his tongue in Nico’s mouth, while also moving his body up and down on Nico. He broke the kiss, which made Nico whine a bit. “I wasn’t done sucking you,” Levi said with a teasing smile. He climbed down to Nicos throbbing penis and started to kiss around his crotch area, making sure Nico moaned when he was kissing the area. Once Levi thought Nico had enough of the teasing, he moved his mouth onto his throbbing penis. He went slow just to see if Nico was okay with the speed. He looked up to see Nico arch his back a bit in pleasure. Nico moaned, which made Levi go a little faster. He gagged a bit, but it was totally worth it. Nico grabbed the sheets in a handful and kept arching his back. Since it’s been a while for him having someone touch him the way Levi is, Nico was not going to last long enough. “You’re going to make me cum, Levi,” Nico said in his raspy voice. “That’s okay. You can finish in my mouth,” Levi said, popping off from Nico’s hard dick. “Okay,” Nico said. Without hesitation, Levi started again and not even a few minutes later, Nico finished and arched his back when he had a second hit of an orgasm. Levi sucked Nico’s cum back and swallowed it. “That was hot,” Nico said with a small laugh, “It’syour turn now though.” Nico grabbed Levi’s neck to bring him up to kiss him, not caring that he could taste a bit of himself. Nico then pushed Levi’s shoulders, signalling Levi to lay on his back. Nico climbed onto of him and started to kiss Levi. He started with Levi’s neck, and then down his chest, around his pelvis and then around his hard dick. Just like Nico, Levi was aching for Nico’s mouth. He want him so badly, and Nico would tell. To surprise Levi, Nico quickly put Levi into his mouth, but then started to suck on him. Levi moaned and inhaled sharply and then licked his lips. Nico continued sucking on Levi and used his tongue to his advantage. Levi had never experience such euphoria while being sucked off. He could wait much longer because of what Nico was doing to him but he wanted to cum so badly. “Nico, can I finish in your mouth?” he asked. Nico didn’t even pop off, he just nodded to Levi. A few more kick and ducks and Levi was off the edge. He arched his back and then came into Nico’s mouth, hard. Nico swallowed all of Levi’s cum and then popped off to get his breath under control. He climbed up to where Levi was, andkissed him passionately. When Nico broke the kiss, both of them let out a deep sigh. “That. That was...” Levi tried to say. He was speechless. “Was I that good? You’re speechless,” Nico said. “Yeah, yeah you are. That’s was amazing”, Levi said, “I can’t wait for more.” Nico smiled. “I can’t wait either,” he said, leaning over to kiss Levi. “So I guess we should post our photos tomorrow?” Levi said. “Yeah, I just want to be with you right now,” Nico said. 

It was about 11pm by the time Levi and Nico fell asleep, tangled up and cuddled with Nico being the big spoon. Their first night seemed to be a success and both of them couldn’t wait for more. 


	16. Wakey Wakey !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up

Chapter 16 Wakey Wakey 

 

When Levi woke up the next morning, he was wrapped in Nico’s arms. Nico was still sleeping and snoring a bit. Levi smiled when he heard the snores; who knew that a buff guy like Nico had cute snores. Levi put his head up to see if Izzy was sleeping with them, to which she was. Levi couldn’t believe what was happening. He was sleeping next to Nico. Not in a million years would he have thought this would happen. He could definitely get used to sleeping beside Nico forever. 

Nico made a bit of a stir, which made Levi able to turn around to face his boyfriend. Nico’s hair was flattened, a sight that Levi wasn’t too familiar with. Levi looked at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled once again. Izzy noticed that Levi was awake, so she made her way up to see him. She meowed a bit, which Levi tried to hush, but Nico started to flutter his eyes open.“Hey,” Nico said in his morning voice. “Hey, sorry. Izzy saw me awake and it’s all downhill when I’m not up to feed her immediately,” Levi said, petting Izzy. “It’s okay. I do have to say, I could get use to waking up to you,” Nico said with a smile and then leaned in for a kiss. Levi picked up Izzy and put her at the end of the bed so he could reach Nico’s lips. The kiss was quick and chaste, but also sweet. Izzy kept meowing, to which Levi rolled his eyes at. “Okay, okay. I’ll feed you. Want some coffee?” Levi asked. “Coffee would be great, actually,” Nico said. “Perfect, wait here I’ll bring it to you in bed,” Levi said and then leaned over and kissed Nico. “Okay. I have to pee though,” Nico said with a giggle. “Okay,” Levi replied. They both got up and then realized that they weren’t wearing any Pyjamas. “Oh, well would you look at that,” Nico said looking at Levi. “That’s a nice bum you’ve got there.” “You like what you see? Cause I like what I see,” Levi said nodding his head up and down and staring at Nico’s front side. “I definitely like what I see,” Nico replied, and walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of pants . “So much for my pjs. I mean they are only sweats but they are super comfy to sleep in,” he said.“As much as I love sleeping in pjs, sleeping naked is amazing,” Levi said, while walking over to his dresser to pick out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt . “Yeah, I agree,” Nico replied while pulling up his pants. “I’ll be right back with some coffee,” Levi said. “Wait, hold on,” Nico said turning Levi around and kissing him. “Good morning,” he said after parting from Levi’s lips. “Good morning to you too,” Levi said, cheeks going a bit red. He turned around and went out of his room to the kitchen to feed Izzy and start the machine. Nico followed and stopped in the bathroom. He went pee and then washed his hands after. He went back into the bedroom and took out his phone, and then crawled back into bed. He opened up his phone to see what was going on with the world and what was happening on social media. While Nico was scrolling on his phone,Levi was in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He fed Izzy, which made her quiet down. He decided to give Izzy some wet food, even though she woke him up. He took two matching mugs out from his cupboard, as well as a tiny shot glass for cream. Once the coffee was done, he poured it into the mugs and then went back to Nico in his room. “Here you go, the cream is still in the kitchen, hold on,” Levi said putting his cup down on his side and then went back to the kitchen and grabbed the cream. He walked back in to the room, and smiled. “What are you smiling at?” Nico said putting his phone away. “Oh nothing, just like what I see, is all,”Levi said walking over and giving the cream to Nico. He then climbed into bed and picked up his coffee. “So, I think it’s time to post our picture. What do you think?” Levi said. Nico looked at Levi. “I think that’s a great idea,” Nico said, picking up his phone again. Levi did the same, and opened his photo album. “Wanna post the cute one?” he asked. “Sure, but don’t tell me what you write cause I want it to be a surprise,” Nico said. “Okay,” Levi said with a small giggle. They wrote in silence for about five minutes, making sure every word meant, and as well sense. “Okay, I’m done. Annddd post,” Levi said. “Posted,” Nico said as well. They both refreshed their Instagrams, and looked at their photos. “As you guys heard the rumours, Levi Schmitt and I wanted to set them straight (no pun intended). Yes, Levi and I are officially together, as of a few days ago. I haven’t been this happy in awhile, and this guy beside me makes the grey days a whole lot brighter!” Levi read out loud with a huge smile on his face. “Aww that’s adorable,” he said, “Read mine.” Nico turned to his phone. “Alright guys- setting these rumours straight- or should I say gay? Ha! Anyways, yes Nico Kim and I are officially together. Yes, I am also gay, and haven’t felt this in awhile. Being my true self to you guys is something that I’ve always wanted to do. Expect lots of cute photos and cheesy posts on twitter! (And yes, Nico Kim is an amazing kisser!)” Nico read out loud. “You’re so cute, you know that right?” he turned to Levi. “I know,” Levi said leaning in to kiss Levi. They kissed, which Levi decided to deepen. Nico was a bit surprised, but breathed in when Levi kissed him. He pushed Levi back against the pillow and then climbed on top of him. Nico covered both of them with the sheet and started to grind Levi. Levi moaned as he felt Nico against him with his already semi hard cock. Nico kissed Levi’s neck which made his penis become hard in an instant. “Do you like this? Is this okay?” Nico asked Levi. “Ah, yes. Keep going,” Levi whispered. Nico moved his hand down to Levi’s penis and started to rub it. Nico rubbed Levi’s penis nice and slowly and then fast. He kept this rhythm and then brought himself down to suck him off. Levi propped up his pelvis and Nico took off his pants for him. He used his tongue like he was sucking a popsicle and Levi could barely hold on. “God, Nico I’m close,” Levi said. “Finish, Levi. Come,” Nico said and put his mouth back onto him. Levi finished in Nico’s mouth again, while arching his back from the pleasure. Nico popped his mouth off and then wiped his mouth. Levi watched and smiled as Nico came back up. He didn’t give Nico anytime to get on to his back himself, as Levi wanted to return the favour. He hopped into Nico’s lap and started kissing Nico’s stomach. He kissed him all the way to His nipples, then to his neck. Nico giggled. “That tickles!” Nico said in between laughs. “Oh it does, does it?” Levi said with a grin, and then started to suck on Nico’s neck. “Oi, careful! Make up is going to kill us. Easy on the hickeys,” Nico said. “Yup, I’m being careful. Just remind me when we are on hiatus that I want to give you one,” Levi said. He continued up to Nico’s ears, then back to his mouth. Levi then used his bottom lip to trail himself back to where Nico’s waist where his sweatpants were. He pulled down his pants and then continued to kiss Around Nico’s throbbing cock. Nico moaned and started to get impatient. “Levi,” Nico started to say, “Come on.” Levi giggled. “Someone’s impatient. I could go slower,” he said. Nico just moaned. “Okay, okay. If you’re this impatient, just wait until we get to actual sex. I’m a tease for sure.” Nico just smiled, which made Levi go back to what he was doing. He finally put his mouth on Nico’s throbbing penis. Levi’s cold breath made Nico twitch when he first felt him. Levi sucked Nico all the way down his shaft and then used his tongue to lick the side of it. Nico was in such pleasure that he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Levi sucked just his tip which made Nico get closer. Levi went all the way down which made Nico wince in pleasure, Levi using that as a signal to go a bit harder and use his tongue a bit more. Levi shot his eyes up to Nico, who was arching his back, ready to finish. Levi sucked one more time and that when Nico came in Levi’s mouth. Levi sucked Nico’s cum back and swallowed. “Hot,” Nico said. “I know,” Levi said with a smile while crawling next to Nico. They cuddled for a bit until both of their stomachs were growling for food. “Wanna go get some lunch? There’s a little cafe that has good sandwiches”, Levi said. “Sure, but I kinda need to shower. If that’s okay?” Nico said. “Yeah of course. I may join you. If you are okay with that?” Levi asked. Nico smiled. “Of course,” he said. They both got up, deciding there was no point in putting on any clothes, and Nico followed Levi into his bathroom. Levi turned on the shower and stepped in and immediately wetted his hair. Nico followed and got right under the water. “ I have shampoo and have some nice body wash that my mom bought me as an apartment gift”, Levi said while lathering up his hair with shampoo. “Oh, this stuff is amazing,” Nico said picking up the bottle of body wash. “I actually have this at home. I have to hide it when my sister comes to visit.” Levi laughed. “Yeah it’s amazing. I only use a tiny bit because that’s all you need,” Levi said. Nico put some body wash in his hand and started massaging it onto his body. He rinsed it off and then grabbed the shampoo. Levi grabbed the body wash and did the same as Nico. “I like taking showers with you. Its our first and it seems like we already have a system,” Levi said, rinsing off. “Well, I can definitely get used to sharing a shower with you. You look so sexy dripping wet,” Nico said and brought his hands around Levi’s waist. He leaned in to Levi to kiss him, and Levi closed the gap and went on his tippy toes to get to Nico. After the boys were done showering, got dressed, and after Levi fed Izzy, the pair left to go to the cafe. They walked hand in hand to the cafe, not seeing paparazzi around since it was still a bit early. When Levi and Nico got to the cafe, it was pretty empty for a Sunday. Nico opened the door and let Levi go in first. He let a few other people in as well, and then walked through the door and caught up to Levi. A blonde, short, bubbly girl walked right up to them. “Hey Levi, table just for you?” The hostess asked. “Not today, Stacey. This is Nico Kim. My boyfriend,” Levi said. “Oh, I know you. Of course. A table by the window is okay?” Stacey asked. “Yup. Of course,” Levi replied. They both followed Stacey to the table, and then sat down. “Coffee, boys?” Stacey asked. “Yes please. And a breakfast menu please,” Levi said. Nico just smiled and nodded. “You’re quiet,” Levi said. Nico kept on smiling and laughed a bit. “I like how you introduce me as your boyfriend. It’s really nice,” he said. Levi smiled. “I like it when I introduce you as my boyfriend,” he said. Stacey came back with two coffees and some breakfast menus. “I’ll be back to take your order,” she said and walked away. The boys smiled and then opened up their menus. Stacey came back a few minutes later and took their orders. It was a lovely brunch, as no one interrupted them. They got some stares but no one actually cared if they held hands across the table. After the boys finished their food and Nico paid the bill, which Levi admired after fighting to pay, they left the cafe and walked over to the park to walk off their breakfast. As they walked hand in hand around the park, they bumped into a few fans that were super excited to meet them. They did a few selfies with them, chatted for a bit and then went back to their walk. They found a bench to stop and sit for a minute. “That reminds me,” Nico said, taking out his phone “I wonder how the internet is feeling about our relationship.” Levi took out his phone and his eyes widened. He hadn’t check it since he put his Instagram post up. “Oh, shit look! I have like 1200 likes on it. I didn’t even think that I had 1200 followers,” Levi said, “What about you?” Nico checked his and smiled. “I don’t want this to be a competition,” he said, “it doesn’t matter.” Levi sighed. “How many? Come on I’m not going to be upset,” he said. “I can also just check since I follow you.” “True. I will tell you- I have 8000 likes,” he said. Levi’s eye went wider then they already were. “That’s amazing!” he said. Levi noticed Nico’s face. He was worried. “Wait- what’s that face? Are there any nasty comments?” Nico looked up. “No no, it’s just- I can’t believe that we are getting a lot support. The comments are so sweet,” Nico said. Levi smiled and let a deep breath out. “Yeah, I’m looking at mine and I’ve been called a role model, and I’m getting a lot of thank you comments,” he said. “Well, you are a role model, Levi. Lots of kids will look up to us and how we portray our characters, but also, as a gay, interracial couple in real life,” Nico said, putting his hand or Levi’s knee. “Thanks. I really needed to hear that,” Levi said. “Wanna go back to my place run lines together? We have the big scene to film. Maybe we could practice the movement?” he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Nico laughed. “Of course. I probably should be back at mine after dinner. I sent a quick text to Link about checking in on Magnus, but if I left him for two nights he would get upset,” he said. “Yup, I figured anyway that since tomorrow is Monday you would want to have some time to get ready for the week,” Levi said. “As much I would want to stay..” Nico started to say but was interrupted by Levi kissing him. “Don’t worry. We have plenty of have nights together,” Levi said, “Come on, let’s go run some lines.” The pair got up and walked hand in hand, thanked Stacey for for breakfast and walked out the cafe. Nico and Levi decided to take a walk through the park to help digest their brunch. They held hands and smiled throughout the whole walk. No one cared that the two boys were holding hands. They didn't care at all either- only because each of them were too happy to worry what other people thought of them.


End file.
